Hurt (Hello, baby!)
by Tanpopout
Summary: Draco yang bosan dengan kesehariannya, mengawali harinya dengan membaca the Daily Prophet dengan headline 'Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Pregnant' terkejut, sekaligus tertarik untuk mencari siapa 'ayah' dari anaknya tersebut walaupun di Koran menyebutkan Ronald Weasley.
1. Straw Crepes and White Robes

Title: Hurt

Disclaimer: JkRowling.

Pairing: DMHP,

Warning: Slash, Mpreg,

Summary: Draco yang bosan dengan kesehariannya, mengawali harinya dengan membaca the Daily Prophet dengan headline 'Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Pregnant' terkejut, sekaligus tertarik untuk mencari siapa 'ayah' dari anaknya tersebut walaupun di Koran menyebutkan Ron Weasley.

….

Chapter 1: Straw Crepes, and White Robes

...

Diagon Alley, entah sudah berapa lama Draco tidak mengunjungi tempat itu hanya sekedar untuk bermain. Tidak pernah, ia selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Healer di St. Mungo. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menyibukkan dirinya. Ia masih ingat, saat ia kecil dulu, ia juga senang sekali pergi dengan ibunya ke Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, sama seperti anak lainnya saat ia kecil. Ia suka permen dan quidditch. Ayahnya pun sering mengajaknya ke Knockturn Alley.

Tapi…tak ada tempat yang ia rindukan seperti ia merindukan Hogwarts dan Diagon Alley.

"Draco, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Draco Lucius Malfoy melirik kearah kanannya, seorang gadis cantik yang sangat anggun. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna coklat, cerdas, dan pure-blood tentunya. Astoria Greengrass, wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya tiga bulan yang akan datang dan mereka telah bersama semenjak satu tahun yang lalu.

Pernikahan ini adalah kehendak ibunya. Ada seseorang yang tidak bisa ia lupakan, apapun yang ia lakukan. Ia akan selalu mengingatnya. Hampir empat tahun yang lalu ia pergi. Entah kemana, Draco tidak bisa menemukannya. Maka, semenjak itu ia selalu menyibukkan dirinya dirumah sakit. Kau tahu kenapa Draco bekerja di St. Mungo, selain karena memang minatnya. Kerja kerasnya selama ini ia lakukan agar suatu saat nanti ia bisa melihat seseorang itu lagi. Mungkin ini do'a yang buruk, melihat seseorang di St. Mungo. Aneh. Tapi pada saat yang sama ia pun tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Benarkah?"

Gadis ini sangat manis dan santun, dibalik keanggunannya itu tersimpan sosok lain Slytherin. Cantik, anggun dan licik. Bukankah tipe yang seperti ini yang cocok sekali untuk seorang Malfoy, seperti dirinya?

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke Diagon Alley," katanya sambil melihat toko Olivanders.

"Kau selalu sibuk sayang, dan kau melewatkan banyak hal yang berubah."

"Benarkah?"

Ia melihat calon istrinya itu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Apakah Madam Malkin's masih ada?"

"Kita akan kesana, Sayang. Untuk memesan jas dan gaun pengantin kita."

Draco mengangguk.

Lama rasanya perjalanannya ditempat itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja. Tapi, ia harus melakukannya, ada hal hanya yang ia tidak akan pernah bisa lari. Sesulit apapun ia mengenangnya, maka sekeras itu pula Ia harus mampu melakukannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati beberapa toko baru. Ada satu toko crepes 'Straw Crepes' di dekat Olivanders. Draco memang tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis, tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali memasuki toko itu.

"Aku ingin mencoba ini…kau mau, Astoria?"

Astoria melihat Draco keanehan, ia tidak menyangka Draco suka makan-makanan manis. Walaupun ia tidak membencinya tapi, Astoria tahu Draco tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Madam Malkin terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kurasa aku perlu…kau tahu…gula. Aku pulang dari St. Mungo beberapa jam lalu dan tidak sempat sarapan pagi." Dan ia melihat adik Daphne Greengrass itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Setelah melihat Astoria pergi meninggalkannya, pada saat yang sama Draco melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki toko itu. Bau manisnya menyeruak ke hidung. Sekalipun tidak seperti Honeydukes, tapi aromanya manis cukup untuk membuat perut yang sehat mual, setidaknya ia sedang lapar.

Ruangannya yang berwarna krem, dengan lantai kayu berwarna coklat dan hiasan dinding, atau cat pada jendelanya berwarna merah atau pink, furniture yang juga berwarna krem. Ia tertawa kecil, rasanya ia akan tenggelam ditempat ini. karena indah dan manisnya mungkin Astoria sendiri yang seorang perempuan sedikit terganggu dengan warnanya yang benar-benar manis.

Perut lapar tidak akan mematahkan semangat Draco.

Ia memesan dua buah Crepes rasa apel dan coklat, kemudian memesan black coffee sebagai sahabatnya. Pemilik tokonya sedikit terkejut, karena toko mereka memang pada dasarnya tidak menyuguhkan kopi hitam. tapi karena pemiliknya mengenal Draco yang sebagai Healer di St. Mungo. Mr. Werren hanya tersenyum dan menggunakan kopi hitam yang selalu ia minum dipagi hari.

Seperti Mr. Werren, beberapa orang sudah melupakan nama 'Malfoy' yang dihubungkan dengan 'Death Eater'. Ia tersenyum kecut dihadapan kopinya, bukan karena rasanya, tapi karena ia mengingat ayahnya.

'Glomp'

Malfoy tidak tahu itu suara apa, suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Kalau saja toko ini sedang tidak sepi (karena masih pagi dan baru dibuka) atau ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Ia yakin ia tidak akan mendengar suara lirih itu.

*Chew

'Gulp'

Lagi, sepertinya ia tahu itu bunyi apa. Saat ia melirik ke piring kecilnya. Ia sadar kalau Crepes rasa apelnya hilang. Awalnya ia mau protes, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba hilang, sampai ia yang akan bangun dari kursinya melihat anak kecil disisi lain mejanya. Duduk dilantai, diam-diam dan sedang memakan sesuatu yang sepertinya itu miliknya.

Anak kecil itu berambut pirang. Bagaimana caranya anak sekecil ini bisa mengambil Crepes-nya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ehem!" Draco berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak kecil yang membelakanginya itu. Tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak peduli, dan dengan cuek memakan Crepesnya sampai habis. Dan anehnya Draco hanya melihat anak yang sepertinya berumur 4 tahun itu dengan santainya. Entah kenapa.

Tiba-tiba anak itu berdiri, ia yang pendek tidak bisa meraih Crepes itu. Bahkan Draco tidak bisa melihat matanya karena tubuhnya yang sangat kecil. ia tersenyum karena sepertinya anak itu terdiam karena menyerah. Walaupun itu tidak menjawab kenapa anak kecil itu bisa memiliki Crepes nya.

Anak itu terdiam lagi dan Draco yang kepalanya sedikit penat, meluruskan punggungnya untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah tertarik pada anak-anak. Mungkin karena rambut pirangnya. Rambut pirang itu. Harapannya empat tahun lalu. Empat tahun itu rasanya sudah lama sekali. Tanpa ia sadari waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

'Glomp'

*Chew

'Glup'

Tiga suara selaras itu membangunkan Draco dari lamunannya, dan Crepes di hadapannya sudah menghilang lagi. Ia antara kesal, dan penasaran. Ia berdiri dan mendekati anak kecil itu.

"Hallo!" sapanya dengan ramah sambil perlahan duduk disisi anak itu. sebenarnya Draco malas sekali untuk duduk dilantai...tapi sudah lah.

Anak kecil itu menunduk, dan jelas-jelas memakan Crepe-nya itu…hanya diam saja. Draco sempat berpikir kalau anak ini tuli, tapi tiba-tiba anak itu memalingkan wajahnya dan ia menatap mata yang berwarna hijau. Mata hijau yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Oh, Hai..Mister…" katanya, kemudian berdiri dan sedikit menunduk.

Draco tersenyum karena anak kecil ini sopan sekali. Ia hampir melupakan kalau anak itu mencuri sarapannya. *hampir*

"Crepes-nya enak?" katanya.

Anak bermata hijau itu terlihat kebingungan lalu memutar matanya. Bibir dan pipinya yang belepotan membuatnya kelihatan sangat polos.

"Untung sekali Mister tidak memakannya." Katanya terbata dengan dialek khas anak kecil. Suaranya sangat tenang dan tidak ada kesalahan dalam perkataannya, sepertinya orang tuanya mendidiknya dengan sangat baik. Anak sekecil ini bisa berbicara selugas ini?

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Draco yang tidak juga merasa kesal.

"Karena rasanya manis sekali." Kata anak itu sumpringah.

"Hm?" Draco tertawa kecil, "Memang kenapa kalau manis?"

"Kalau terlalu banyak makan manis, gigi Mister akan sakit." Katanya polos.

Draco tidak bisa menutupi tawanya, anak itu manis sekali. Dan Licik. Slytherin akan jadi asramanya kalau ia masuk Hogwarts. Ia merasa tergelitik melihat anak kecil yang mencoba memanipulasinya agar tidak marah. Karena ia masih kecil, sepertinya bakatnya itu benar-benar alami.

Ia menyukai anak kecil ini.

"Aku seorang Healer." Kata Draco menantang.

Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, "Apakah Hiler, tidak bisa sakit gigi?" matanya sudah berpidar, seperti bintang yang berkelip-kelip. Draco sadar ia salah berbicara.

"Ehem, tentu bisa." Dan melihat anak itu cemberut, "Tapi kau bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri kalau kau sakit."

"Benarkah? Aku mau jadi Hiler! Dari pada Auror seperti Daddy!"

Draco terpaku dengan kata-kata anak kecil itu, "Auror? Ayahmu seorang auror? Kenapa tidak mau manjadi auror?" kata 'Auror' mengingatnya pada seseorang yang sama-sama bermata hijau…jangan-jangan…

"Huum! Daddy pergi! Pulang Pergi! Aku sedikit sekali bermain dengan Daddy. Padahal aku suka bermain dengan Daddy, aku menunggu Daddy pulang dan membaca buku dengan baik, tapi Daddy tetap pergi."

Draco tersenyum, karena akhirnya melihat sisi kekanakan dari anak yang manis ini. Anak yang berambut pirang, bermata hijau, berkulit sangat pucat dan wajah tirus. Siapapun pasti berpikir kalau anak ini, adalah seorang…

"Hei, siapa nama ay-"

Pertanyaan Draco terpotong, dengan suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke toko dan melihat anak itu.

"James! Ternyata kamu disitu!"

Suara yang sangat Draco kenal dan selama ini ia cari. Lebih tepatnya sampai tiga tahun lalu ia cari. Draco terpaku melihat anak dihadapannya ini melirik kebelakangnya dan kemudian berteriak.

"Daddy!"

Orang yang baru masuk itu melirik piring kosong diatas meja, ia menghembuskan napasnya, "James, sudah berapa kali Dad bilang! Jangan mengambil makanan orang lain! Tidak baik! Itu mencuri!"

Anak itu cemberut mendengar omelan ayahnya. Draco hanya melihatnya dengan tersenyum, ia sendiri penasaran bagaimana caranya anak ini, James, mengambil makanannya.

Draco mulai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan anak manis itu saat ayahnya itu minta maaf padanya dan berkata kalau ia akan menggantinya.

Ia terpaku.

Sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali itu, seakan-akan perlahan dan kembali.

"Harry?"

…

Lima tahun lalu…

…

Draco masih ingat dengan jelas hari dimana ia pertama kali menemukan surat kabar mengenai peristiwa mengemparkan dunia sihir itu. 'The-Boy-Who-Pregnant' terpasang besar foto Potter yang sepertinya sedang keluar dari St. Mungo. Saat itu Draco masih training, ia tertawa saat membaca surat kabar itu. Ia sendiri tidak mendengar apapun saat di St. Mungo, sepertinya Daily Prophet hanya membual, apalagi dikoran pagi itu tertulis kalau ayahnya si Weasel-bee.

Sudah 2 tahun Draco menjalani training di St. Mungo untuk mendapatkan gelar Healer-nya, tapi tidak pernah sedikit pun ia melihat Potter di rumah sakit itu. Bagaimana bisa ada gossip yang murahan seperti itu dan tidak ada satupun dari rekan training atau Healer dan Mediwizard yang juga mengetahui hal itu.

Lucu sekali rasanya membaca berita omong kosong itu. Tapi…

Draco tersenyum,

Karena ia sedang jenuh dengan trainingnya tanpa ada hiburan lainnya (ia terlalu fokus, karena dengan namanya, untuk masuk ke St. Mungo memerlukan waktu hampir setengah tahun bagi Draco), rasanya tidak ada buruknya kalau ia sedikit menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk bermain detektif, apalagi dengan calon Auror Potter.

…

"Kau lihat Hermione! Itu yang kukatakan kalau aku pergi ke St. Mungo!"

Hermione duduk di sofa milik sahabatnya itu, disebelahnya ada kekasihnya yang melirik seorang Potter yang sedang marah. ia bingung mau membela siapa. Hermione memang benar, kalau St. Mungo memiliki ramuan, peralatan, dan Healer yang lebih lengkap dan maju dibidang medis serta mampu mendeteksi 'penyakit' yang sudah diderita Harry selama sebulan penuh itu.

Harry muntah-muntah, dan tidak mau makan sama sekali. Mereka berdua sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Harry saat itu. Sudah tiga tahun semenjak perang usai, dan mereka berdua ada di Program –training- Auror. Ia bingung, karena sebulan lalu tidak terjadi apapun pada Harry kecuali ada Ministry Annual Ball yang diadakan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Awalnya baik Hermione dan Ron hanya menyangka kalau Harry hanya sakit perut karena makanan yang ada disana. Tapi saat mereka bertiga secara sembunyi-sembunyi membuat jadwal dengan dokter yang ada disana. Hasilnya mengejutkan.

"Mana ku tahu, Harry! Kau hamil! God!" kata Hermione emosi, sudah tiga hari sejak pemberitaan itu, dan baik Harry maupun Ron atau bahkan keluarga Weasley lainnya diributkan dengan pemberitaan yang terdengar konyol itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa hamil!" dan iya, hampir seharian Harry pingsan karena berita itu, dan butuh satu hari lainnya untuk menerima kenyataan 'kehamilannya' itu setelah Healer Steward menunjukkan padanya, dengan membawa wanita hamil lainnya dihadapannya. Memperlihatkan bentuk diagram sihir yang muncul saat ia menggumamkan mantra yang Harry tidak peduli apa itu. Lalu melihat hasil dari darah serta ramuan sihir yang diberikan untuk memperlihatkan pada Harry kalau ia memang sedang mengandung.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Harry!"

Harry terhenti sesaat, ia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Suatu fakta yang ada dibulan lalu, ingatan tipis yang membuatnya merinding, dan apa yang terjadi padanya saat perang Hogwarts melawan Voldemort tiga tahun lalu.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Harry sedikit tersindir.

"Aku percaya, padamu Harry." Kata Ron tenang, dan baik Harry maupun Hermione meliriknya dengan tajam, "Tentu aku percaya, padamu…kau benar-benar, hamil 'kan? Walaupun itu sulit dipercaya." Katanya santai.

"Ron!" bentak Hermione. "Kita tidak sedang bercanda!"

"Aku juga!" katanya mulai tersinggung dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi kau seharusnya membantu kami berpikir Ron! Jangan santai-santai seperti itu!"

"Apakah kau bisa santai saat dirimu yang digosipkan menghamili **sahabatmu** sendiri? Terutama **kekasihmu dengan sahabat laki-laki terbaikmu**, Mione?" kata-katanya yang tajam membuat Hermione dan Harry tertegun. "Tentu aku juga kebingungan dengan gossip itu! Bahkan keluargaku dan Ginny! Curiga padaku! Merlin's balls! Aku hanya mencoba sedikit tenang."

Harry melirik Ron, ia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sudah cukup bersabar dengan hal ini. Mereka berdua ikut-ikutan terseret dengan pemberitaan konyol itu. Lebih konyol lagi seorang laki-laki yang hamil. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau laki-laki bisa hamil.

"Apa mungkin laki-laki hamil di dunia sihir?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, dan suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu, Harry." Kata Ron, sedangkan Hermione jelas-jelas menjawab 'tidak mungkin!'

"Hm? Hermione?"

"Harry! Aku sudah mencari-cari dibuku, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menuliskan atau mencontohkan seorang laki-laki hamil! Bahkan tidak ada teks tentang kehamilan laki-laki sedikitpun."

"Kau sudah bertanya pada Healer Steward? Kau tahu? Aku pingsan setelah melihat kenyataannya dan tidak bisa berpikir rasional?" ia terdiam sebentar, "Karena sepertinya Healer itu tidak terkejut mengetahui aku hamil."

"Aku sudah menanyakannya, Harry. Ia tidak menampik seorang laki-laki bisa hamil walaupun semasa hidupnya ia belajar dan menjadi Healer ia tidak pernah mendengar hal itu. Tapi…kalau itu Dark Art atau Ancient-Magic mungkin bisa. Karena kau tahu Ancient-Magic apalagi yang Dark sangat sulit ditemukan diteks biasa, dan bisa terjual bebas."

"Ancient Dark Magic." Harry mengingat suatu kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Harry?"

"Kalau kau tidak berarti aku juga tidak, Mione!" gerutunya.

Hermione memukul kepalanya. "Aku bingung harus tersanjung atau tersinggung dengan perkataanmu, Harry!"

"Jangan memukul orang yang sedang hamil!" kata Harry sensitive.

Ron dan Hermione terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya ia benar-benar, hamil." Kata Ron datar.

…

Harry mual-mual lagi pagi itu. Entah mau sampai kapan ia mual-mual seperti itu. Bahkan Healer tidak tahu dengan pasti mengenai kehamilan laki-laki, yang tergolong sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-langka-sekali. Ia akhirnya pindah ke Godric Hollow, untuk menjauhi pers. Training Aurornya, resmi ia 'ditangguhkan' sampai ia melahirkan. Bahkan Healer pun tidak tahu berapa lama ia akan mengandung.

Ia masuk ke dapur, membuat (lagi) secangkir coklat setelah ia memuntahkannya beberapa menit lalu. Ia melihat jam, dan kurang dari satu jam Molly akan datang menjenguknya. Keluarga Weasley, terutama Molly masih sering menjenguknya selain Hermione, Luna dan Neville. Ron kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan training Auror, semenjak ia bisa meyakinkan Auror Pierceluck bahwa ia tidak menghamili Harry.

Laki-laki yang akhirnya duduk di meja makan itu menghembuskan napasnya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang berpikir kalau aku mengandung anak Ron? Ron? Dari semua orang, kenapa harus Ron? Pikir Harry.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat Ginny, walaupun Ginny sudah bisa menerima kehamilannya itu. Tapi Ginny masih janggal dengan 'penyebab' kehamilan Harry. Karena mau tidak mau, itu artinya Harry telah berselingkuh. Jadi sekalipun Ginny tersnyum padanya…rasanya sedikit aneh. Tidak bisa kah ia berpikir kalau ada kemungkinan Harry mengandung anaknya. Aneh memang.

Tapi…kemungkinan itu ada kan?

Ginny tetap menolak kalau itu anaknya, yah…wajar…karena..karena..semenjak ia memasuki training Auror ia jarang berkencan dengan Ginny, dan malam itu saat Ministry Annual Ball…ia..ia dan Ginny, sedang marahan sekalipun mereka datang bersama, tapi ia yakin kalau tidak terjadi apapun antara mereka.

Saat itu, ia terbangun disuatu tempat yang asing…tempat yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya. Tanpa menggunakan pakaian.

Sayangnya ia sendiri saat ia terbangun…

Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu…kecuali, kecuali…pertengkarannya dengan…dengan…

Dengan siapa?

'TingTong'

Ia tiba-tiba terkejut, karena ada seseorang yang datang. Dinding sihirnya tidak menolak orang itu. Mungkin itu Molly. Harry membuka pintu itu, "Molly, kukira kau akan datang seteng-" ia terdiam melihat sosok yang muncul dihadapannya dan menggunakan jas berlabelkan St. Mungo.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Potter." Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu."

Harry tiba-tiba menjadi geram, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, **Malfoy!"**

~tbc

…

:D akhirnya saya buat juga ini fic… gemes banget pengen bikin cerita Fluffy, Drama, dan Romance ini..huhuhu…agak lompat-lompat..tapi nanti dibahas perlahan-lahan... hidupnya harry dari awal hamil..huhu...sama draco :v dong.

Tong hilap di repiew-nyaaaa :D monggo di review.. :) Review..please? :3


	2. White Robes, Pale face and Straw Crepes

Title: Hurt (Hello Baby!)

Disclaimer: JkRowling.

Pairing: DMHP,

Warning: Slash, Mpreg,

Summary: Draco yang bosan dengan kesehariannya, mengawali harinya dengan membaca the Daily Prophet dengan headline 'Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Pregnant' terkejut, sekaligus tertarik untuk mencari siapa 'ayah' dari anaknya tersebut walaupun di Koran menyebutkan Ron Weasley.

* * *

Chapter 2: White robes, Pale Face and Straw Crepes

...

"Healer Robinson?"

"Ya, Healer Steward?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, ada sesuatu yang perlu aku tanyakan?"

"Apakah ada hubungannya antara bagian Obstetri dengan bagian _Accident Magic-Unit_?"

Draco terhenti sebentar ketika ia secara tidak sengaja mendengar Healer Steward (Penanggung Jawabnya sebagai Trainer di St. Mungo) masuk kebagian Obstetri. Setiap calon Healer yang masuk Program Training di St. Mungo Hospital memang perlu memperlajari berbagai macam dasar penyakit dan cara menyembuhkannya.

Sebenarnya Draco lebih tertarik dalam bagian _Preventive and Restorative of Impact on Dark Magic-Unit _(DMU). Walaupun saat ini ia sedang di latih oleh bagian _Obstetri-Magical Creature Unit_, jadi tidak hanya mengatasi para penyihir tapi termasuk penyihir yang memiliki darah campuran di tubuhnya seperti Hagrid atau Maxima yang setengah Giant dan Fleur Weasley yang setengah Veela.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya karena tahu sebenarnya ia tidak boleh menguping. Healer Steward meliriknya, dan Draco sedikit menunduk padanya sebagai ganti dari sapaan. Sesaat sebelum Draco keluar dari ruangan OMC-_Unit_. Tiba-tiba Healer Steward memanggilnya.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Healer Robinson melirik keduanya, ia tahu Healer Steward penanggung jawab Mr. Malfoy, karena memang hanya Healer Steward dan Healer Stella yang mau menerima Malfoy diawal-awal tahun. Walaupun saat ini sebagian besar Healer dan Mediwizard sudah menerima Draco, kepandaian dan kecakapannya dalam menangani masalah atau menerima pelajaran membuat para Healer di St. Mungo kagum. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Dark Art, Draco sangat tanggap dan bahkan ada beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui oleh para Healer pada umumnya. Sayangnya bagian DM-U belum mempercayainya.

"Ya, Healer Steward… ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang senggang tapi ia juga tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas yang mendesak, hanya melihat beberapa kasus kelahiran hampir cacat dan diminta membuat analisisnya.

Healer Steward melirik Healer Robinson yang akhirnya mengangkat pundaknya.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu, selain karena kau sepertinya cocok dalam kasus ini, kau juga seorang Malfoy. Jadi, kurasa kalau itu kau… kasus ini akan lebih aman?"

Kasus apa yang aman diserahkan kepada Malfoy? Bukankah hal ini terdengar aneh, baru pertama kali ini Draco dipercaya hanya karena nama Malfoy-nya bukan karena kredibilitasnya.

"Yah, menurutku juga demikian, melihat sejarah nama Malfoy…" sambung Healer Robinson.

Healer Steward menatap lekat Draco, "Tapi sebelum dirimu kami libatkan Mr. Malfoy, kau harus bersedia untuk melakukan Unbreakable Vow, karena kau belum di sumpah menjadi Healer jadi mau tidak mau kau harus melakukan hal itu. Demi kerahasiaan pasien penting kami."

Draco berpikir sejenak, dan tanpa ia sadari kepalanya mengangguk. Pasien penting? Sepertinya seseorang yang berkuasa…mungkinkah itu ada hubungannya dengan apa yang tertulis di Daily Prophet akhir-akhir ini?

"Saya sanggup Healer Steward."

Healer yang berambut hitam kecoklatan itu tersenyum, dan matanya seperti melihat harapan yang hampir musnah, "Baiklah Mr. Malfoy." Lalu ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memasang Silencing Charm pada ruangan itu. Kasus yang ditangani pasti kasus yang benar-benar penting dan mendesak.

Mereka (Healer Steward dan Draco) melilitkan tangannya dan Healer Robinson yang mengikatkan janji diantara mereka. Setelah Unbreakable Vow selesai, wajah santai Healer Steward berubah menjadi sangat kaku dan tegang. Ia yang duduk dihadapan Draco membuatnya ikut-ikutan tegang.

"Kau tahu, kabar burung kehamilan Mr. Potter?"

Draco mengangguk, ia tahu itu hanya gossip karena setelah ia bersusah payah mencari 'sumber'nya pun tidak ia temukan. Bahkan di Daily Prophet pun seakan-akan tidak mengetahui secara pasti siapa yang memberikan info tersebut. Analisisnya menyatakan kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Memory Charm.

"Salah seorang murid Program Training St. Mungo, secara tidak sengaja menaruh Hearing Charm pada gelas kopi yang sengaja di berikannya pada Mr. Potter. Gadis ini adalah pengagum Mr. Potter sejak ia membunuh Voldemort. Rasa penasaran dan khawatir akan keadaan Mr. Potter membuatnya melakukan hal yang menghancurkan Secrecy Bill yang dibuat di St. Mungo. Yah…tapi sekarang gadis itu telah dihilangkan ingatannya terkait apa yang diketahuinya…"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kehamilan Mr. Potter kalau itu hanya dibuat-buat…" mendengar perkataan Draco ini Healer Steward berdehem, "Jangan-jangan Mr. Potter benar-benar ha-ha-hamil?" Draco sampai terbata saking terkejutnya.

Healer Steward mengangguk, "Sepertinya iya, karena Healer Robinson dan Healer Erlen pun berpendapat kalau Mr. Potter hamil."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Apakah mungkin Mr. Potter adalah hermaphrodite?" ia kaget…karena Potter di dunia itu hanya ada satu Harry Potter. Rivalnya saat ia bersekolah di Hogwarts tiga tahun lalu. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan Potter, terakhir kali adalah saat ia mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya kembali, dan setelah itu…ia hanya melihat Potter melalui surat kabar saja.

"Kupikir awalnya begitu, tapi tidak. Janin yang dikandungnya berasal dari dua-orang tua, artinya ada orang lain lagi dan berita buruknya adalah ada sisa Dark Ancient Magic menurut Healer Erlen. Bahkan Healer sendiri ragu, karena itu jenis sihir yang benar-benar sudah sangat tua. Jarang sekali ada teks buku sihir kuno yang membahas mengenai kutukan yang membuat hamil seorang laki-laki."

"Awalnya kami pikir itu reverse pregnance, jadi kau menghamili seorang perempuan tapi karena ada kutukan atau sihir itu, maka kehamilan itu berbalik kepada pihak laki-laki. Orang kuno dulu sering kali melakukan hal ini pada istri yang sakit dan sudah tidak sanggup melahirkan." Kata Healer Robinson.

"Tapi ternyata bukan…karena kutukan yang ada pada Mr. Potter jauh lebih kuat dan kuno dari itu."

"Kutukan yang sangat kuno?"

"Iya…mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya Mr. Malfoy? Atau setidaknya tahu ada seseorang yang mengutuk Mr. Potter dengan kutukan mengerikan itu?"

"Tidak…tapi kenapa kutukan kuno itu mengerikan? Apakah Potter akan melahirkan bayi yang cacat? Atau mungkin _Dangerous-Magical-Creature_? Atau…kah akan mati karena bayi tersebut memakan 'hidup' Mr. Potter?"

Healer Steward malah tertawa mendengar hal ini, "Aku tidak tahu ada yang seperti itu, Mr. Malfoy. Kau benar-benar mengejutkan. Bukan-bukan hal itu, tapi yang mengerikan adalah anak dari Mr. Potter memiliki 'ayah' lainnya."

Eh?

"Sayangnya, ketika aku mengintip memory-nya tidak sedikit pun terdapat petunjuk mengenai bagaimana caranya janin dalam kandungannya berasal dari dua DNA yang berbeda…"

"Maaf…apa itu D-DNA…?" tanya Malfoy kebingungan, karena dalam istilah kedokteran sihir manapun ia belum pernah mendengar kata DNA

"Oh, DNA… Deoxyribonucleic acid; kau pasti tidak pernah belajar tentang dunia muggle…yah, wajar sih…mengingat namamu." Kata Healer Robinson yang sedikit menyinggung Draco, tapi setelah dua tahun berada di St. Mungo ia sudah terbiasa disindir seperti itu. "Setiap orang memiliki DNA yang berbeda dan cenderung memiliki kecocokan ketika dianalisis dengan DNA kedua orang tuanya. Muggle menggunakan tes DNA ini untuk menentukan siapa orang tua si bayi. Namun kita tidak perlu menggunakan tes ini, kita bisa tahu dari _Magical Signature_ yang dimiliki si bayi."

"Iya…bayi itu sangat kuat… entah karena Mr. Potter itu sendiri secara pribadi memiliki kekuatan sihir yang mengagumkan atau memang ayah lainnya memang memiliki sihir yang juga kuat." Tambah Healer Steward.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencari ayahnya dengan menghubungkan _Magical Signature _milik bayi dengan milik ayahnya itu?" tanya Draco.

"Hal ini sulit dan hampir mustahil…bahkan menggunakan tes DNA dengan mengambil seluruh sample DNA yang dimiliki oleh para penyihir, sayang kita tidak punya alatnya jadi kita tidak bisa mengambil satu persatu rambut penyihir yang ada di dunia ini dan mencobanya di Lab Muggle. Lalu _Magical Signature_ si bayi dalam bentuk janin sekuat apapun itu, akan sulit dipisahkan dari _Magical Signature _ayahnya, apalagi Mr. Potter sangatlah kuat, dan ditambah kita harus menguji satu persatu _Magical Signature _janin itu dengan memeriksanya bersamaan dengan Mr. Potter…kurasa Mr. Potter lebih suka menjadi _Single-dad_ daripada dunia tahu ia sedang hamil."

"Lalu….apa tugas saya? Kenapa harus seorang Malfoy?"

Wajah Healer Steward benar-benar menjadi keras, "Ini permintaan dari Healer Erlen, untuk melibatkanmu, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengujimu. Ia ingin tahu apakah kau benar-benar akan mendedikasikan hidupmu dengan menjadi seorang healer bukan karena hal lain. Lalu…" ia menghembuskan napasnya, "Harus kami akui, kau tahu banyak tentang _Dark_ _Art_, dan _Ancient Dark Magic, _serta dengan kepandaianmu itu…kurasa kau bisa membantu Mr. Potter….lagi pula, siapa yang akan berpikir kalau seorang Malfoy membantu seorang Potter yang kemungkinan mengandung anak Weasley?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau itu bukan anak Weasley…" kata Healer Robinson, "Kau melihatnya sendiri kan? _Magical Signature _mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda jauh tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, kita bisa melihatnya secara langsung sekalipun tanpa memisahkan _Magical Signature_ antara Potter dan janinnya."

"Iya… aku hanya sedikit terselip." Kata Healer Steward simpel.

"Kalau kau terselip saat mengobati pasienmu…kau akan mencelakakan orang Healer Steward."

Steward tersenyum, "Terimakasih, tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah terselip saat mengobati orang lain…" lalu menatap Draco, "Bagaimana Mr. Malfoy?"

"Erm…hal apa yang harus saya bantu?"

"Karena kau sudah bersama denganku di tiga bulan terakhir ini, kurasa kau sudah mengerti cara Mediwizard atau Healer melakukan _Assisted-Pregnance_? Kau akan ditugaskan untuk membantu kehamilan Mr. Potter sekaligus akan mendapat lisensi untuk bimbingan Healer Erlen di _Dark Magic Unit._"

Draco senang sekali mendengar hal ini, setali tiga uang, ia bisa melanjutkan 'game detektif'-nya yang sempat terhenti karena tidak mendapatkan clue sama sekali dan mendapatkan lisensi bimbingan Healer Erlen!

"Baik, Healer Steward, saya bersedia…berapa lama kehamilan laki-laki itu?"

Healer Robinson berdehem, "Itu pun menjadi salah satu hal yang harus kau analisis, berdasarkan kecepatan perkembangan janin."

Draco merasa wajahnya menjadi pucat…itu artinya ia akan membantu Potty dalam menjaga kehamilan hingga melahirkan, sampai dengan membuatkan diet makanan untuknya. Merlin! Kalau Healer yang berpengalaman saja tidak tahu, apa mungkin dirinya bisa mengetahui sihir macam apa yang ada pada Potter, tapi bukan seorang Malfoy kalau ia tidak mampu melewati batas ekspektasi orang lain. Semenjak ia ada di St. Mungo, ia selalu dengan mudah melewati 'ekspektasi' para Healer disana dengan kerja kerasnya, berbeda saat ia di Hogwarts…karena Trio Golden Boy kurang ajar itu bahkan diluar hal yang disebut 'ekspektasi'. Seseorang tidak bisa ber-ekspektasi mengenai kekuatan mereka.

Dan ia sekali lagi, dalam hidupnya harus masuk kedalam lingkaran ketiganya.

"Baik, Healer Steward dan Healer Robinson, saya akan menjadi _Assisted-Pregnance_ Healer, walaupun saya bukan Healer itu sendiri." Katanya dengan mantap.

"Jangan lupa berikan laporan dan hasil analisis pada kami setiap hari." Kata Healer Robinson, "Kau akan dibebaskan dari laporan harian di St. Mungo dan kau tetap bisa memasuki training setiap hari, lalu…kau akan mendapatkan akses bebas _Restriction-section_ di perpustakaan DM-U dan OMC-U."

Wajah Draco berubah menjadi sumpringah, ia memang perlu banyak buku lainnya yang sulit di dapatkan. "Saya menyanggupinya, dan kapan bisa saya mulai?"

"Hari ini kalau kau sanggup?" tanya Healer Steward.

"Kalau begitu besok pagi saya akan mengunjungi Mr. Potter."

Healer Steward memberikan secarik kertas, "Ini alamatnya, kertas itu akan lenyap sesaat kau membacanya keseluruhan, jadi harus kau ingat baik-baik."

"Baik, Healer Steward dan Healer Robinson, saya mau menyiapkan bahan yang harus saya gunakan untuk hari pertama."

Kedua Healer senior itu melihat Draco keluar dari Obstetri-Magical Creature Unit. Healer Robinson melirik rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kau tidak mengatakan alasan lain mengapa kau tidak bisa membantu Mr. Potter pada anak muda itu?" tanya Healer Robinson, usia keduanya memang berada pada kepala empat dan hampir lima, sudah bukan usia yang cukup dikatakan muda lagi.

"Ah, aku lupa."

"Dan lupamu itu juga benar-benar membahayakan orang lain, Healer Steward." Lalu menghembuskan napasnya, "Iya…kurasa begitu…amarah Mr. Potter dua minggu yang lalu pun karena 'terselip'mu itu kan?"

"Iya…dan aku tidak berani menghubunginya saat ini" Steward terhenti karena mengingat apa yang terjadi dua minggu lalu, "Ia…saat marah…sangat mengerikan."

"Mr. Potter sedang hamil dan sangat sensitif, Steward."

"Andaikan aku tahu…perkataan apa yang harus ku hindari."

"Sekalipun kau tahu, kau akan tetap terselip."

"Mungkin…hish…aku hanya berharap Mr. Malfoy tidak mengatakan apapun terhadap Mr. Potter."

"Kalau tidak kau akan kehilangan satu tanggung jawab Steward."

"Hm…sayang sekali, padahal Mr. Malfoy adalah calon Healer yang baik dan pekerja keras, walau kau tidak akan menyangka dari wajahnya yang manja."

"Kau seperti yakin kalau Mr. Malfoy akan gagal membantu Mr. Potter."

"Ah, aku terselip."

...

Malfoy tidak bodoh, seorang Malfoy tidak bodoh. Kalau pun ia terlihat bodoh berarti kau sedang dibodohi karena ia jenius, karena ia cerdas, karena ia pintar dan diatas segalanya karena ia Slytherin, si licik dan si haus kekuasaan. Yep, begitu pula Draco Lucius Malfoy. Berdiri dengan 'gaun putihnya' bertuliskan Malfoy, yang dibawahnya terpampang 'Healer-Trainee' berwarna merah disamping kata 'St. Mungo'.

Dihadapan pintu yang tidak besar juga tidak kecil, terbuat dari pohon mahoni yang kuat…sejak kapan Malfoy tahu pepohonan? –lupakan- , pintu yang berwarna hitam dan kuat, dikelilingi tembok yang berwarna kecoklatan, lantainya terbuat kayu. Godric Hollow, ia baru tahu Potter ada disini? Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang sadar kalau Potter ada disini?

Ia membunyikan bel, beruntunglah ada jas St. Mungo yang telah diberi charm oleh Healer Steward. Charm yang akan dikenali langsung oleh dinding sihir yang sangat kuat ini. dinding yang kuat akan menunjukkan sekuat apa pemilik rumah ini, dan Malfoy tidak pernah tersesat, karena ia tahu rumah ini sungguh milik si rambut hitam itu. Ia berkali-kali memencet bel, dan kesal. Kenapa Healer Steward tidak meminta koneksi floo saja! Draco melirik jas putihnya, mungkin karena Healer aneh itu tidak mau jas putihnya kotor –begitu juga dengan dirinya-.

Ting tong….

Setelah sekian kalinya, baru terdengar bunyi pintu dibukakan, seseorang yang berambut coklat seperti warna madu keluar dari rumah itu.

"Molly, kukira kau akan datang seteng-"…laki-laki bermata hijau dan berkacamata itu terdiam. Ia masih menggunakan piyamanya dibalik sweeter yang tebal, maklum ini masih musim dingin, kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan, dan ia mengubah sedikit bentuk rahangnya.

Sekali lagi, seorang Malfoy tidak lah bodoh. Walaupun Potter menggunakan charm yang membentuknya menyerupai kucing sekalipun, ia akan tahu langsung kalau itu Potter. Kalau ditanya 'kenapa'? jawabannya tentu karena ia seorang Malfoy, dan Potter akan bertindak bodoh seperti Potter.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Potter." Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu."

Malfoy menyeringai saat, mata kehijauan Harry terbelalak. Ia sudah bersusah payah mengubah penampilannya seperti ini, tapi rival yang selalu mampu membuat darahnya mendidih itu selalu mampu mengenali itu dia. Bagaimana caranya ia tahu? Apakah ada sesuatu dibalik jas putihnya itu! Kenapa juga ia menggunakan jas itu! Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Healer Steward atas apa yang ia perbuat dengan memunculkan si pirang kurang ajar ini.

Harry tiba-tiba menjadi geram, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, **Malfoy!"**

Draco memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Hm…kau tidak mencoba membohongiku, seperti kau mengubah penampilanmu, Mr. Potter?"

"Apa itu perlu?" jawabnya ketus.

"Tidak, tidak perlu…" ia terdiam sebentar, karena Potter tidak juga menyuruhnya masuk, ia sedang mengusap-usap perutnya, "Apakah Healer Steward tidak mengatakan hal apapun aku akan datang kemari?"

Harry menatapnya, rasanya aneh. Ada perasaan kecil yang muncul entah dari mana, dan mualnya pun hilang. Ia mengusap-usap perutnya dan berharap janinnya baik-baik saja.

"Tidak, tidak ada pemberitahuan apa-" dan dari dalam tiba-tiba Kreacher muncul, "Ada apa?"

"Mr. Harry, Sir, Mr. Steward ingin berbicara melalui floo," kemudian ia melirik kearah tamu mereka, "dan katanya kalau Mr. Malfoy sudah datang persilakan ia masuk, Sir. Nanti akan Mr. Steward jelaskan."

"Apa?" Harry sedikit kesal mengingat apa yang terjadi dua minggu lalu. Sebenarnya sepele, tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia sangat kesal. Ron pun pernah melakukan kesalahan itu, tapi Ron berbeda dari Steward! Merlin's sake, Sterward itu dokter dan…dan…

"Kau harus membolehkan aku masuk, Potter! Apa kau semakin bebal?" kata Draco sedikit kurang sabaran, dan Harry menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ini rumahku!"

"Dan aku assisten kehamilanmu..."

"Jangan membual, Malfoy! Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku mengutukmu!" kata Harry lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Malfoy, Kreacher hanya terdiam dan tidak peduli dengan keduanya.

"Aku akan mengatakan kalau kau hamil keseluruh dunia, Potter!"

"Lakukan itu! Dan kau tidak akan pernah memiliki anak seumur hidupmu!" ancamnya kesal, entah kenapa sifatnya makin kekanakan, termasuk ancamannya juga.

"Uhu… aku memang tidak akan pernah mengandung, Mr. Potter the Boy-who-Pregnant!"

Harry tanpa ragu melemparkan kutukan pada Malfoy, dan langsung ditangkis dengan mudahnya. Malfoy lalu membuat _shielding charm_ disekitarnya, dan perlahan-lahan ia mundur kebelakang, hampir saja ke jalanan umum depan rumah Potter. Ia tidak bisa menyerang Harry, seberapa besar pun keinginannya, ia harus mengingat kalau Harry saat ini adalah pasiennya.

"Hentikan, Potter! Aku kemari untuk membantumu!" bentaknya, dan Harry tidak juga menghentikan serangannya, ia tidak maju dari depan pintunya, karena memang tidak perlu, "Siaaaalll!" umpat Malfoy.

Asam naik ketenggorokan.

*Hueeeekkkk*

Harry tiba-tiba memuntahkan kembali coklat keduanya. Ia sulit sekali memakan sesuatu dipagi hari, dan kalaupun ia paksa ia akan memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya. Tapi mualnya ini semakin lama semakin parah, dan tidak hanya dipagi hari, tapi siang, bahkan malampun ia sering mual. Harusnya ini yang disebut dengan morning sickness! Kalau begini kehamilannya ini seperti membunuhnya perlahan!

Mata hijau yang melemas, dan tubuh rivalnya yang sudah dilantai, sepertinya Harry membisikkan sesuatu pada Kreacher, dan elf itu entah pergi kemana. Entah kenapa Draco panik, sedikit panik maksudnya. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya, dan Harry tidak juga berhenti menunjukkan gerakan seperti orang yang mau muntah, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia tidak muntah. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan Harry terdiam sesaat. Rasa mualnya terhenti.

Ia menatap Malfoy, dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Rivalnya itu tidak juga mendekatinya. Ia masih jauh berada ditengah jalanan umum. Kreacher muncul dan membawakannya handuk serta air putih, ia mengambilnya dan mengusap-usap mulutnya. Lalu ia membersihkan lantai serta bajunya yang terkena muntahan dengan cleaning charm.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy?"

"Refreshing Charm, mantra sederhana untuk menghilangkan rasa mualmu." Saat Draco mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Harry menghentikannya.

"Sudah cukup Malfoy, kau sudah membantu kehamilanku! Aku akan belajar tentang refreshing charm, jadi kau pergilah!" Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya dan dalam sekejap ia mampu menggunakan refreshing charm. Ingat, Harry Potter tetap seorang Harry Potter walaupun ia sedang mengandung, "Lihat? Aku sudah bisa menggunakannya."

Malfoy berdecak, seorang Potter memang anggota Trio Golden Boy dan selalu mampu melewati ekspektasi orang lain. "Hm…tapi kau perlu mantra lainnya, Mr. Potter dan kau perlu seorang Healer."

"Lalu? Kau seorang Trainee Mr. Malfoy! Lihat tulisan dibawah namamu! Aku rabun, tidak buta!" katanya sewot.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau buta Mr. Potter!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pergi kau!"

"Mr. Pot-"

"Pergi!"

Malfoy menghembuskan napasnya, dan mengambil satu langkah kedepan. Ia sudah menyangka kalau ini akan terjadi, tapi Potter benar-benar kekanakan! Hamil membuat otaknya semakin kekanakan!

"Baiklah, Mr. Potter! Tapi aku akan dat-" Saat Malfoy perlahan melangkah pergi, Harry kembali mual dan memuntahkan apa yang bisa dimuntahkannya.

"Mr. Potter…" panggil Kreacher yang belum pergi dari sisinya.

Harry tidak bergeming, perutnya sakit sekali, tolong…! Seseorang tolong! Perutku! Janinku! Bayiku! Ia mulai khawatir, sudah dua minggu lebih ia tidak menemui Healer, mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan janinnya, anaknya …seseorang yang akan lahir dan memiliki darah yang sama dengannya.

Keluarganya satu-satunya.

Ia menggenggam erat sweeternya, rasa mualnya perlahan hilang. Tapi rasa sakit diperutnya tak kunjung hilang juga. Seseorang memegang tangannya dan membantunya berdiri, saat ia tidak mampu berdiri. Orang itu…mendekapnya dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Orang itu terhenti dan bertanya, "Kau tidak mau masuk, erm…Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy sedikit terkejut melihat betapa kesakitannya Potter. Ia pernah melihat rivalnya itu tersiksa atau kesakitan, itu bukan hal yang asing baginya. Namun, saat ini…rasanya Potter tidak berdaya dengan rasa sakitnya itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan menggelitik dipikirannya. Melihat Potter begitu lemah dihadapannya dan didekap erat oleh…oleh…seseorang, lainnya. Bukan Granger, Bukan Weasley, dan Bukan diri-

'f*ck, apa yang aku pikirkan! Katanya lirih.

"Mr. Malfoy? Ah! Aku lihat ada sesuatu melingkupimu, tapi aku yakin itu bukan wackspurts, jadi masuklah Mr. Malfoy…" ia melirik ke Harry yang ada di pundaknya, "Aku pikir Harry mulai, merintih lagi…kau seorang Healer kan? Erm…kalau aku lihat dari pakaianmu…"

Harry kembali menggeliat kesakitan, dan Draco bergegas mendekatinya, mengambil tangannya yang melingkupi gadis aneh dihadapannya itu. Sesaat kemudian ia menggendong Potter (FYI: bridal style..hooho) dan dengan petunjuk gadis aneh berambut pirang, membawanya ke tempat tidurnya. Ia terlihat tenang sesaat Draco merebahkannya di atas kasur, dan ketika ia akan beranjak untuk pergi, tangan Harry sudah menggenggam jas putih bertuliskan St. Mungo yang dikenakan Draco.

"Sepertinya, ia butuh dirimu…" kata seseorang dengan nada ingin mencari tahu akan suatu rahasia.

Draco melirik Potter dan mendengus, "Aku adalah manusia terakhir di planet ini yang akan ia pinta untuk bantu."

"Aku tidak sepakat, Mr. Malfoy…" gadis itu memutar-mutar kalung aneh yang ia kenakan. Draco tahu, dari dulu memang ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini. siapa pula nama gadis aneh yang sering kali bersama Potter saat mereka di tahun kelima? Atau keenam? Terserah.

"Kita memang tidak perlu sepakat…kau…? namamu?"

"Oh, maaf Mr. Malfoy…" ia menunduk sedikit, "Perkenalkan namaku Luna Lovegood, kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu Mr. Malfoy…atau Draco?"

"Cukup dengan Malfoy."

"Baik Mr. Malfoy."

…

Suasana hening sesaat, Draco melirik dan mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari Potter, sial Potter menggenggam jasnya sangat erat dan wajahnya itu…wajahnya telah kembali seperti semula, seperti Harry Potter yang ia sering lihat di Koran-koran. Wajahnya yang sangat tenang, dan kerutan seperti orang kelelahannya perlahan hilang. Draco menghembuskan napasnya, hari ini sepertinya akan sangat melelahkan, belum ada satu jam ia ada di rumah Potter, tapi ia merasa seperti berlari setengah jam tanpa henti.

Lovegood sudah duduk disisi jendela dan menatap keluar. Sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu yang gaib, dan bisa membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Draco yang baru calon Healer saja tahu, ada masalah dikepalanya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menatapnya dan Draco sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku Mr. Malfoy, aku baik-baik saja…aku hanya sedikit kebingungan kenapa Oregel suka sekali berbicara dengan Nargel." Gadis itu mengatakannya sambil memutar-mutar kepangan rambut pirangnya. "Apa kau tahu alasannya Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco menatapnya, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Harry bisa berteman dengan gadis abstrak seperti ini, "Tidak, aku tidak tahu…"

Gadis dihadapannya itu berdiri, "Kurasa ini sudah waktunya aku pergi…"

'Iya, pergilah yang jauh.' Pikir Draco, "Hm…"

"Katakan pada Harry, kalau Molly tidak jadi kemari…makanya aku yang kemari."

Draco berusaha mengingat siapa itu Molly.

"Weasley, ia ibunya Weasley…"

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" kata Draco menahan untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Harry suka sekali memuntahkan makannya akhir-akhir ini. Hermione sedang sibuk dikementerian, ada sedikit masalah, Ron juga…dan Ginny…" Draco sedikit tertegun saat nama kekasih Potter itu disebutkan, "Ia juga sibuk, lalu aku kemari untuk memastikan ia memakan makanannya."

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan agar ia tidak memuntahkan makanannya?" tanya Malfoy penasaran dengan hal medis dan melupakan hubungan Potter-Weasley. Ia sudah tahu, anak yang dikandung Potter adalah anak hasil hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. Itu artinya Potter gay…erm…mungkin pula ada yang mengutuknya. Rasanya ada yang aneh…tapi sudahlah…

"Mengusap-usap punggungnya sambil menceritakan harimu atau cerita lucu lainnya."

Draco melirik gadis yang sedang menepuk-nepuk rok selututnya yang berwarna krem, sepadan dengan warna rambut pirang dan blus putihnya.

"Kau tahu siapa ayah dari anaknya, Mrs. Lovegood?"

"Uhm? Bukankah jelas anak itu milik Harry?"

Draco menghembuskan napasnya, dan ia sungguh ceroboh.

"Sudah lupakan." Katanya sewot dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri.

"Kau tidak percaya kalau ayah anak ini bukan Ron, Mr. Malfoy?" selidiknya,

"Tentu bukan Weasel, Mrs. Lovegood."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali? Apakah jackspurts memberitahumu?"

Alis mata kanan Draco sedikit naik, ia sebenarnya penasaran apa itu Jackspurts, Wackspurts, Oregel, dan Nargel…tapi biarlah mungkin teman gadis ini dari dunia lain.

"Potter dengan Weasel? Jangan bercanda, mereka menjijikan."

"Kau terlihat benci sekali?"

"Bukan benci tapi jijik."

"Ok…"

..Suasana kembali hening dan Luna sudah duduk kembali…

"Jadi, anak Harry memiliki ayah lainnya ya…" gumamnya.

"Hm…"

"Aku tahu…walaupun Hermione dan Neville yakin sekali kalau Harry itu Hermaphrodite."

"Kau tahu?" telisik Draco, mungkin gadis ini tahu siapa ayahnya yang lain.

Luna mengangguk,

"Siapa ayahnya?"

"Entahlah…Jackspurts hanya memberitahuku kalau anak ini memiliki orangtua lainnya."

Draco ingin sekali tahu siapa itu Jackspurts, lalu Ia akan mengutuk entah apa itu sampai wujudnya tidak akan pernah kembali seperti semula.

"…"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu siapa ayahnya?" tanya Luna tanpa menatap Draco.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Mungkin kah kau ingin tahu, karena kau sesungguhnya sudah tahu dan ingin memastikan 'pengetahuanmu' itu tepat?"

"**Aku-tidak-tahu**." Kata Draco perlahan dengan kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"…"

Tidak hanya Jackspurts, Wackspurts, atau apalah itu yang ada di dunianya! Ia ingin sekali melenyapkan gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. gadis yang ia lihat sedang meneliti kukunya dan tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Ah, aku harus, pergi." Katanya lalu menengok ke langit.

Draco tak habis pikir dengan otak gadis ini, "Lebih cepat lebih baik!"

"Ah…" gadis itu tersenyum, "Ternyata Mr. Malfoy ingin berduaan saja dengan Harry. Aku tidak tahu kalau Mr. Malfoy begitu perhatian dengan Harry…"

"Aku tidak perhatian dengan Potter! Aku hanya Healer!" katanya kesal, sial! sial! rasanya panas sekali!

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Ini karena aku marah karena kau mengatakan hal yang non-sense!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau malu?" katanya simple.

Seorang Malfoy tidak akan malu hanya karena seorang Potter! Sial! tidak! Tidak mungkin! Cuaca kali ini panas sekali!

'Ctaaaaarrrrr…'

Gadis itu tersenyum kembali, "Sepertinya aku perlu payung, tapi sudahlah…"

'iya pergilah'

"Aku permisi dulu, Mr. Malfoy…dan jangan lu-"

"Iya..iya-iya!"

Luna mulai melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju keperapian, ia akan pergi dengan floo dan langsung menuju ke rumahnya. Sebelum itu, ia berbalik, "Ah…Mr. Malfoy.."

'mau apa lagi kau!', Draco hanya meliriknya.

"Mungkin kah kalau kau ayahnya?"

"Ayah siapa?"

"Ayah anak yang dikandung, Harry?"

"Apa?...Mustahil!"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, Winny yang memberitahukannya padaku."

Draco kali ini benar-benar akan melenyapkan gadis itu. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang sangat rapi, dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesalinya. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya gadis aneh itu sudah tidak ada dihadapannya.

Ayah dari anak Potter? Anak Potter! Mustahil!

Kalau ia bisa menghamili Potter dari rasa bencinya, mungkin Potter sudah memiliki (Draco terhenti untuk menghitung sebentar), memiliki 9 anak dan ini anak ke-10-nya. Ia terkekeh sendiri, aneh sekali! Ia melirik Harry yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Aku dan Potter memiliki anak, anak kami, itu artinya kami akan jadi keluarga? Harry James Malfoy, ya…ampun! Menggelikan!

Malfoy tak hentinya tertawa sampai mata yang berwarna hijau membuka matanya.

"Urm…Malfoy?"

Draco melirik kearah bawah, 'oh, f*ck!' karena kali ini tanpa ia sadari tangannya yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Harry, sudah menggenggam tangan laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

…

"Kau kenapa Healer Steward?"

"Ah, Healer Robinson?" ia kembali menatap kopi didepannya, "Aku hanya khawatir, Mr. Potter tidak menjawab floo-ku dan Mr. Malfoy belum kembali juga."

"Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah kembali?"

"Itu maumu!"

"Tidak…aku juga sedikit khawatir."

"Hm…baik sekali dirimu."

"Aku memang baik."

…

-o0o-

…

"Harry?"

Ia menatap seseorang yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupnya, tapi tidak pernah sedikit pun ia melupakannya. Orang yang disayanginya melebihi apapun dan telah membuatnya hampir membunuh seseorang. Orang yang pernah membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang sangat bahagia, dengan impiannya, dengan impian mereka. Orang yang sudah lama ia cari. Orang yang sama, ada didepannya.

"Harry?" suaranya bergetar, ia memanggilnya sekali lagi untuk memastikan kalau orang yang ada dihadapannya ini memang benar-benar Harry, Harry yang pernah menjadi miliknya.

Mata hijaunya terbelalak, napasnya tersengal, "Dr-Mr. Malfoy?" katanya berusaha menenangkan suaranya, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Dra-Malfoy di tempat seperti ini? siapa yang akan menyangka kalau kau mencari seorang anak kecil dan menemukan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin kau temui.

Sesaat ia tahu kalau Malfoy kecewa dengan apa yang ia katakan, dan ia terkejut saat laki-laki dihadapannya itu tersenyum, tersenyum..senyum yang sangat menyedihkan. Hatinya, entah hatinya yang bagian yang mana tapi rasanya pun sedikit sakit.

"Maaf karena telah lancang Mr. Potter." Kata Draco dengan sopan.

Harry membuang pandangannya, "Tidak-tidak…itu…" yang disela oleh James.

"Daddy!" James berlari dari samping Malfoy dan memeluk Harry, "Daddy. Angkat, Daddy, angkat!"

Harry menggendongnya dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah anaknya belepotan dengan selai dan gula dari apa yang sepertinya ia makan. Kalau melihat anak seimut ini siapapun tidak akan melupakan tindakannya, "James…" panggilnya lembut.

"Daddy! Daddy, kenal orang itu?" tunjuk James pada Draco.

"James, kau tidak boleh menunjuk orang seperti itu, tidak sopan!"

"Dadddyyyy!" rengeknya sambil menarik kembali jarinya, Draco tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Iya..iya…kami…kenalan lama."

"Kenalan lama itu apa? Aku tadi kenalan sebentar dengan…Mr…?"

"Malfoy, James…Namaku Draco Malfoy." Kata Malfoy mantap.

"Mr. Dreeeyyy?"

"Draco, James!" tegas Harry, dan ia terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri, "Maksud Daddy panggil dia Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Merfoy?"

"**Mr. Mal-foy**, James! Daddy tahu kau bisa mengucapkannya."

Draco tersenyum, "Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu, James."

"Kalau begitu, Mr. Dreeeyyy!"

"Begitu juga tidak buruk."

Keduanya tertawa bersama dan Harry hanya menghembuskan napasnya.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi, James. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mr. Malfoy."

James menunduk dan menusuk dada ayahnya dengan telunjuknya. Harry tahu kalau sudah begini James sedang ngambek.

"Ada apa, James?" bisiknya, ia tidak ingin Malfoy dengar. Bukan urusannya.

"Apakah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Mr. Drey?" katanya, suaranya sedikit kencang, dan James memang sepertinya sengaja mengencangkan suaranya.

"Mungkin."

Jantung Draco berdetak lebih kencang. Ia akan pergi? Dan apakah ia akan membiarkan Harry pergi? Tapi kegelisahannya luntur saat ia melihat James bersedih.

"Kita bisa bertemu kapan saja, James…" katanya simpel.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Daddy? Mr. Dreeeyy?" James bersemangat.

Harry melirik Draco tajam, "Sudah, kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Unggg! Daddy!" rengek James.

Malfoy melihat Harry menundukkan kepalanya, di sisinya James merengek. Itu rasanya seperti pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, dan ia akan mengulanginya kembali. Dihadapannya sendiri! Tapi, tapi,…ia yang sekarang sudah memiliki hidupnya sendiri, dan begitu juga dengan Harry.

Mata Draco seperti berkunang-kunang dan napasnya tersangkut karena ia melihat James melihatnya dan memanggil namanya. Ia masih ingat saat balita itu, masih sangat kecil. rambutnya sangat sedikit, tapi suara tangisnnya sangat kencang. Draco masih ingat ketika pertama kali anak itu membuka matanya…matanya yang berwarna hijau…dan…

"Malfoy?"

"Mr. Dreeeeyyyy!"

….dan sangat ia rindukan itu…

"Ah? Maaf…." Draco melepaskan pegangannya pada pakaian Harry. Ia menghentikan Harry saat rivalnya saat sekolah itu akan pergi. Ia harus berpikir cepat.

"Ya…sudahlah…" Harry membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa?"

"Erm…" Draco melirik James yang dipipinya masih terdapat serpihan Crepesnya, "Anakmu, James telah menghabiskan sarapan pagiku…rasanya kau harus menggantikannya."

Harry melirik James, "Jamesss…sudah Dad-"

"Crepes! James mau Crepes!"

"Kau sudah sarapan pagi, menghabiskan Crepes orang lain…"

"Dua…" tambah Draco.

"DUA? Dan kau masih mau makan Crepes?"

Draco tersenyum melihat ayah-anak yang sedang bertengkar ini.

"Daddy! Kata Daddy aku harus banyak makan biar cepat besar!"

"Bukan dengan makan-makanan seperti ini, James! Kau bisa kegemukan nantinya!"

Draco menelan ludahnya saat Harry mengatakan kegemukan.

"Kalau begitu…James tidak usah makan saja."

"Jamessss!"

"James takut kegemukan." Kata James cemberut.

Draco tertawa kecil, "Mengalahlah Potter! Ia tidak akan kegemukan, kau tahu…anak ini lincah sekali." Dan tersenyum hangat pada anak kecil itu.

"Hish! Baiklah. Kita beli dan bawa pulang! Ah..sekalian punyamu juga Malfoy," kata Harry benar-benar kesal.

"Crepes paling enak dimakan saat hangat." Kata Malfoy.

"Hangaaattt…" tiru James,

"Kita bisa menggunakan Warming Charm, James."

"Crepes paling enak dimakan ditempatnya." Tambah Malfoy tidak menghiraukan Harry.

"Ditempatnyaaaa…." Ulang James.

Saat Harry akan membantah keduanya, seseorang memanggilnya dari luar.

"Mr. Potter? Rupanya anda disana?"

"Ah, iya, Mr. Dwignorm. Sebentar dulu." Harry kembali melihat anaknya, "James, dan…erm..Mr. Malfoy, kalian mau makan rasa apa? Biar kupesankan..."

"Apel!" keduanya menjawab dengan serentak dan Draco tersenyum pada anak kecil disampingnya, "Dan..coklat dan jeruk, dan melon, dan…"

"Satu saja, James!"

"Unngggg…apeell…"

Harry memesan tiga crepes Apel, dan bergegas keluar.

"Daddy, kenapa aku diajak pergi! Kan aku mau makan Crepesnya disini."

"Iya nanti kesini lagi."

"Nanti dingiinnn!"

Draco mendekati mereka berdua dan menepuk kepala James, "Biar kami makan berdua, kau pergi saja mengurusi urusanmu…"

"Tapi…"

"Mr. Potter?" panggil Mr. Dwignorm dari luar.

"Iya…baik." Dan kembali menatap Draco, "Awas kalau kau melakukan sesuatu pada James!"

Draco tersenyum pahit saat ia menggendong James dari Harry, "Kau pikir aku siapanya?"

Saat Harry akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan ia sesali, Mr. Dwignorm memanggilnya kembali dan Harry bergegas keluar toko.

"Nanti Daddy akan kembali, bersikap sopan James!" dan menghilang begitu saja.

James dan Draco saling memandang, dan kemudian tersenyum. Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengubah kursinya sedikit lebih tinggi untuk James. Mr. Werren membawakan mereka dua piring Crepes. Dua Crepes dipiring Draco dan satu Crepes apel dipiring James. James menatap piring Draco.

Draco tersenyum melihat wajah polos anak itu, "Kau mau minum apa, James?"

"Um? Orange Juice?" dan matanya kembali melirik ke Crepes milik Draco. Tentu Draco tidak bodoh dan tahu apa maksudnya, tapi perkataan Harry tentang 'kegemukan' itu membuatnya untuk pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

"Ok… Orange juice dan secangkir teh." Mr. Werren mengiyakan.

Ia kembali pada anak kecil disampingnya itu. Anak yang imut berambut pirang sama seperti dirinya. Tentu saja sama, karena di dalam aliran darah mereka mengalir darah yang sama.

"Ada apa, James?" tanya Draco, karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menatap mata polos itu.

"Kenalan lama itu apa? Tadi kita kenalan sebentar? Apa itu sama?"

"Erm…kenalan lama…itu seperti teman lama." Hati Draco sedikit sakit, karena Harry bahkan tidak mengakui kalau mereka berteman.

"Ah…teman lama…kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat Mr. Drey?"

"Karena kami sudah tidak pernah bertemu semenjak kau lahir, James…sudah sangat lama…"

"Ah..aku belum berkenalan dengan baik, namaku James…James…erm…" James terhenti sebentar seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "James…blablabla…Potter."

Draco tertawa, benar-benar tertawa, "Namamu James Blablabla Potter? Apa itu Blablabla?"

"Ungg! Aku lupa nama tengahku…" rengeknya.

"Oh…lupa. Toh?"

"Iya…James kan masih kecil…baru berumur hampir 4 tahun..."

"Jadi boleh lupa?"

"Boleh kan? Daddy selalu lupa…"

Draco tidak menjawabnya, karena ia hanya tertawa. James kembali melirik Crepes mereka, Crepes di piringnya tanpa ia sadari sudah habis, dan di piring Mr. Dreeeey, masih ada satu.

"Kau masih mau makan Crepes, James?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"Tapi kau kan masih kecil…dan baru berumur hampir 4 tahun?" godanya.

"Umm… James sudah berumur 4 tahun! Dan itu artinya James boleh memakan banyak Crepes."

Draco tertawa, "Kata siapa?"

"Kata James barusan?"

"Kenapa harus kata James?"

"…" sepertinya James berpikir keras, "Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan sulit, Mr. Dreeyy, James kan masih kecil."

Dan Draco kembali tertawa. Kemudian melirik kearah Mr. Werren yang sudah membawakan mereka minuman, "Satu Crepes rasa apel lagi."

James tersenyum lebar saat menerima gelas dari Mr. Werren, ia cukup cerdas untuk tahu kalau Crepes itu untuknya.

"James…"

"Iya?" James melirik orang yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan bahagianya. Mulutnya masih saja terdapat banyak serpihan dan selai Crepes.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Errr?"

"Dengan Mr. Dwignorm? Orang gendut tadi, yang memanggil ayahmu?"

"Oh…kami akan pindah rumah." Katanya datar.

"Kemana?"

"Er… aku lupa?" Draco tersenyum, dan James menanyakan hal lainnya, "Mr. Drey…"

"Iya?"

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Daddy punya banyak orang yang datang kerumah dan dijalan dan dikantor…tapi tidak pernah lihat Mr. Drey?"

"Karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja, dan kami…tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Oh…kenapa tidak pernah bertemu?"

"Kenapa ya?"

"Huum?" Angguknya.

Draco menyentuh pipi chubby milik James, dan perlahan membersihkan pipi itu dari serpihan Crepes ataupun jus jeruknya.

"Dulu…kami sangat dekat…dan kami harus berpisah."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah?"

"Mr. Drey tidak suka Daddy?"

Draco tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan begitu, James…"

"Terus?"

Ia mengusap-usap kepala James. Ingatannya terbang kemasalalu, ke langit biru yang luas setiap saat ia berhenti mencari Harry dan menatap ke atas. Ia selalu melihat langit yang luas, terkadang mendung, tapi ia jauh lebih seiring melihat langit biru. Tapi setahun lalu semuanya telah berhenti, ia seakan-akan lupa warna langit.

Draco tersenyum sedikit pahit, "Ayahmu yang pergi meninggalkanku."

…

Tbc~

…

:D, cerita ini disukai banyak orang yaa? *nggak ngerti kenapa…dan nggak nyangka…* Ini semua karena James *meluk james* jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya. Maaf lama, karena saya masih punya tanggungan pendidikan yang terancam sangat. Karena saya nggak bisa ngereview dan ngebales satu persatu comment (apa pernah ngebales? *pernah kok*), tapi saya tetap baca dan hargai apapun itu.. :)))) thankyou. Btw, saya bisa dipanggil, Tanpopo/Tan/Popo… itu aja terserah pilih yang mana. Dan jangan Tanpo ...kedengerannya kaya masakan padang. *lol, dan jangan Pout…kok kesan saya….Sudah lah..

:D special thanks buat GUEST yang nggak pintar comment tapi tetap review, gueh suka gaya loe (hehehe), begini aja..sekarang kalau yang nggak bisa comment (buat Guest-san khususnya). Jawab aja ini:

1. Apakah Chapter kali ini bagus dan menarik?

2. Apakah Cerita ini harus dilanjutkan?

Silakan jawab pertanyan itu dengan:

A. IYA B. BISA JADI C. NGGAK.

*lol. Kidding bro..tetep ditunggu BANGET reviewnya.

Thanks to: **Pibichimu, Aristy, Luna Ginerva, Drarry Shipper, GDzuraGON, SeIn Kim, IFunny-danshi boy, olive1315, heriyandi kurosaki, Rhie95, Angel Muaffi, paradisaea Rubra, madness break, YukiMiku, guest, heyoyo, Baby Ziren KTS, uchiwani, dan JungJaema**. For the review… :DDDD  
Thanks buat yang udah Favorit-in dan alert cerita saya dari chapter awal *much kiss for you from Jamieeee*  
Thanks buat yang tetep baca cerita saya dengan sabar.  
:DDD sampai jumpa.


	3. Straw Crepes and Tears Drop

Title: Hurt

Disclaimer: JkRowling.

Pairing: DM/HP, DM/AG, RW/HG,

Warning: Slash, Mpreg,

Summary: Draco yang bosan dengan kesehariannya, mengawali harinya dengan membaca the Daily Prophet dengan headline 'Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Pregnant' terkejut, sekaligus tertarik untuk mencari siapa 'ayah' dari anaknya tersebut walaupun di Koran menyebutkan Ron Weasley.

**Xxxxx**: tanda cerita dari Malfoy utk James.

**…o0o…**; tanda flashback.

Comment, Fave, dan Alert; tanda kalau kalian suka cerita ini #eaaaa.

Silakan membaca…

* * *

Chapter 3: Straw Crepes, and Tears Drop

…

"Ayahmu yang pergi meninggalkanku…"

…

Draco terdiam, lama kiranya dan James seperti mengerti kalau orang dewasa disampingnya itu memang sedang ingin berdiam diri. Si kecil itu mengusap bibirnya yang penuh dengan serpihan Crepes dan jus jeruknya. Gelasnya sudah kosong, ia melirik laki-laki yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya dan memegang rambutnya. Mereka punya rambut yang warnanya sama. Ia melirik Mr. Malfoy sekali lagi, dan ia menatap serius bentuk rambutnya. Ia memegang rambutnya dan menyapunya kebelakang.

Kesibukan James dengan rambutnya, mengalihkan perhatian Draco. Ia tertawa kecil ketika anak laki-laki manis disampingnya itu terlihat kesal karena rambutnya tetap berjatuhan menutupi dahinya sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk mengusapnya kebelakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, James?" tanya Draco menahan tawanya.

James melirik kearah laki-laki bermata abu-abu, dan menampakkan bibirnya yang cemberut, "Aku ingin punya rambut seperti milik Mr. Dreeeyyy, tapi tidak bisa, rambutku menutupi dahiku lagi."

"Hm? Rambut seperti ini?" tunjuk Draco pada rambutnya yang panjang dan diikat kebelakang.

James mengangguk, "Apakah rambutku harus panjang? Tapi rambut James tidak panjang."

"Kenapa ayahmu tidak memotong rambutmu saja?" Draco mengusap kepala James dan merapikan rambut James sehingga dahinya terlihat.

"Daddy terlalu sibuk… dan Mum…juga sibuk." Mendengar hal ini, jantung Draco kembali berdebar. Ia menarik tangannya dari kepala James. Napasnya semakin berat, dan rasanya…

"Mum? Siapa ibumu James?" tanya Draco dengan lirih, jujur ia sangat takut mengetahui kenyataan kalau… kalau Harry sudah menemukan seseorang yang baru yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang bisa membahagiakannya.

James melirik kearahnya, "Anda berkata apa, Mr. Drey?"

Draco tertegun, dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ah… iya, Bibi Mione dan Paman Ron, juga akan kerumah, James! Mr. Drey juga kenalan lama ayah… kan? Nanti juga ke rumah baru James yaaa?" bujuknya dan sudah menyerah soal rambut pirangnya yang menutupi dahinya.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, ia ragu… Harry akan menerimanya di rumahnya. James merajuk, bibirnya sudah cemberut. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu, benar-benar tipikal anak ceria dan sedikit manja.

"Kenaaappaaaa! Pasti karena rumah James jelek, ya?" rajuknya.

"James, Mr. Drey tidak tahu rumahmu seperti apa…"

"Pasti karena James, menghabiskan Crepes Mr. Drey…"

Draco tertawa melihat tingkah laku anak kecil dihadapannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil Crepes di piringku?"

"Tidak boleh bilang, Daddy bilang jangan beritahu orang lain, selain Daddy…" bisiknya sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, "Ra-ha-ii-aaa…"

"Hm? Rahasia, maksudmu?" James mengangguk dengan senangnya, "Ahh… sayang sekali Mr. Drey tidak boleh tahu."

"Iyaa… Mr. Drey tidak boleh tahu apa itu rahasia."

"Rahasia itu… hal yang tidak boleh diberitahu ya?"

James mengangguk perlahan, "Iya… rahasia tidak boleh diberi tahu…" bisiknya, "Kata Daddy kalo diberitahu nanti orang lain jadi tahu…" katanya sambil berpikir dengan keras luar biasa, ada kerutan kecil di alisnya. Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Mr. Drey punya cerita rahasia."

James menengok langsung kepada Draco yang sudah menyeringai. Anak kecil itu menampakkan wajah paniknya.

"Cerita apa itu, Mr. Drey? Apa itu cerita yang tidak boleh orang tahu?"

Draco mengangguk, "Tidak ada yang boleh tahu." Dan sepintas ia menyesal berkata demikian karena wajah James tiba-tiba terlihat sedih, "Kau mau tahu?"

"Kata Daddy… rahasia tidak boleh diberitahu."

"Itu kan rahasiamu…" James melihat Draco lagi, "Mr. Drey memutuskan untuk menjadikan cerita ini bukan rahasia."

Wajah James jadi bersemangat, ia berdiri di atas kursi kayunya dan memegang pundak Draco, "Mr. Drey bisa menceritakan rahasianya sama James, James akan dengar." Bisiknya ditelinga Draco dan merapatkan telinganya dipipi Draco. Draco tersenyum dan merasa nyaman merasakan kulit halus dan kenyal menempel di pipinya.

"Jangan menempel padaku seperti ini, James…"

"Mr. Drey tidak mau cerita?"

Draco tersenyum melihat pipi chubby yang mengembung karena cemberutnya, "Bukan begitu James, nanti kau bisa diomeli Mr. Werren, dan Daddy kalau melihatmu berdiri di kursi seperti ini…" ia memukul pahanya, "Bagaimana kalau Mr. Drey pangku?"

James dengan sigap duduk dipangkuan Draco membelakangi laki-laki dewasa itu. Draco mengusap kepala James saat anak itu dengan semangatnya berkata, "Ayo..cerita! cewwwrriiitaaaa!"

"Iya…iya…cerita ini tentang seekor anak naga kecil dan tupai….

Dan Draco memulai kisahnya,

xxxxxxx

Pada suatu hari, ada seekor anak naga yang sedang terbang dengan bebasnya di langit. Karena cuaca yang panas ia berteduh di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, ia hampir tertidur saat tiba-tiba ada tupai yang muncul. Tupai itu kebingungan, dan hampir menangis. Wajahnya kemerahan dan perutnya buncit. Si naga kecil menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tapi tupai kecil itu tetap menangis sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Aku makan kenari…" cerita tupai itu sedikit ragu setelah lama ia tidak bersuara dan si naga kecil menatapnya dengan tajam, "A-aku makan kenari…"

"Iya lalu!" bentak si naga kecil yang kesal setelah tupai malang itu masih saja sesegukkan.

"Aku makan kenari dan kenari itu masuk ke dalam perutku…"

Si Naga itu berpikir kalau tupai dihadapannya ini mulai gila. Ia juga baru kali ini melihat ada tupai kecil yang menggunakan kacamata. Padahal sepertinya tupai dihadapannya ini bodoh.

"Memang kalau kau makan biasanya masuk kemana? Ke kepalamu yang sepertinya dungu itu?" katanya sedikit sewot.

"A-aku tidak dungu!" bentak si tupai itu dengan kesal, dan napasnya sudah sesak, "A-aku disihir, karena aku mengambil kenari yang kumakan dari pohon kenari milik penyihir jahat."

"Hn…" lirik Naga itu.

"La-lalu, tiba-tiba aku terdesak saat memakannya…"

"Tersedak…"

"Iya… tersedak, dan perutku membuncit."

Si Naga kecil itu menghembuskan napasnya, "Hei, tupai dungu! Kalau kau terlalu banyak makan, sudah pasti perutmu buncit! Hish, aku membuang waktu istirahatku saja."

"Aku tidak dungu!" bentak si tupai itu lagi, naga kecil yang tadinya akan berbaring kembali, melirik si tupai, "Aku tidak dungu! Dan…dan… perutku bergerak-gerak…"

"Perutmu bisa berpindah tempat? Pindah kemana? Kaki?"

Si Tupai memperlihatkan wajah ke-ngeriannya, "Bukan! Tapi ini…" ia mengambil tangan si naga dan menaruhnya di perut…

'ah…bergerak' pikir si Naga.

Xxxxxx

"Ungg… Mr. Drey?"

Draco menghentikan ceritanya dan menatap James yang duduk dipangkuannya, "Iya, James?" ia, senang sekali bisa sedekat ini dengan James. Anak kecil dari seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia termenung sesaat, mungkin kah ia masih mencintai Harry seperti dahulu? Ataukah… waktu dapat menghilangkan perasaan sukanya. Ia akui, sampai setahun lalu… ia lelah dengan perasaan yang selalu mencari-cari Harry dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menghentikannya.

Ketika ia berpikir untuk memulai kehidupan barunya dengan Astoria… lalu saat ini Harry muncul kembali. Ah… bisa kah ia berpikir kalau Harry memang ditakdirkan untuk muncul kembali? Setelah empat tahun ini? setelah ia berusaha untuk memulai hidup barunya? Setelah neraka yang ia alami selama bertahun-tahun?

"Mr. Dreeeeeyyyy!"

Draco tersentak, dan kemudian mengelus-elus kepala James, "Iya, James?"

"James, bertanya Mr. Drey! Apa itu 'dungu'?" kata James sedikit merajuk, dan pada saat yang sama Draco tahu ia telah menggali lubang kuburnya kalau sampai Harry mendengar anaknya memiliki kosakata yang baru.

"Urm…" Draco berusaha keras bagaimana caranya agar Harry tidak akan mengetahui kosakata yang baru dipelajari anak kecil dihadapannya ini. "Kau tahu, tupai itu nama lainnya 'dungu'."

James membuka lebar mulutnya sambil berkata, 'Aaaahhh…'

"Tapi kau harus merahasiakan nama tupai ini."

James melirik ke atasnya, tepat menatap wajah Draco, "Kenapa?"

"Karena ini rahasia, dan Mr. Tupai akan marah kalau sampai orang lain tahu, ingat… cerita ini rahasia."

'Aaahhh… begitu' kata James sekali lagi, dan Draco melanjutkan ceritanya setelah ia diam-diam menelan ludahnya. Tentu setiap orang tahu seberapa 'hot-blooded'nya Harry kalau ia mau, bahkan melebihi sahabatnya yang berkepala merah itu. Ditambah lagi… Draco tahu semengerikan apa laki-laki itu marah kalau ia mau.

Xxxxx

'ah… bergerak' pikir sang naga lalu merapatkan telinganya pada perut buncit dan bundar milik si tupai, "Kau sepertinya akan memiliki bayi…."

Wajah tupai menjadi pucat, "Bayi? Tapi aku kan tupai jantan!" si tupai mulai panik dan si naga menghembuskan napasnya melihat tupai yang bersedih.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau disihir?" Tupai itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, "Sudah jangan menangis! Ini semuanya kan salahmu!"

Tupai itu menangis lebih keras lagi, "Aku harus bagaimana… aku… aku…"

Si naga kecil itu menghembuskan napasnya, "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengeluarkan bayimu-" wajah tupai itu kembali bersemangat, "Aku memiliki kenalan tuan ular untuk membantumu."

"Ap-apakah.., nanti aku tidak akan dimakannya?"

"Kau mau dimakan olehnya?" tupai itu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan perkataan si naga, "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, dan aku akan merawatmu sampai kau mengeluarkan kenari yang ada didalam perutmu."

Lalu… mereka berdua berusaha untuk mencari tuan ular untuk membantunya mengeluarkan kenari dari dalam perutnya. Selama berbulan-bulan si naga merawat tupai, karena tupai semakin lemah dengan kenari hidup didalam perutnya. Tuan ular pun ditemukan melingkar disarang yang biasa dilewati naga itu saat terbang dilangit dan merawat tupai itu juga. Sampai akhirnya suatu saat si tupai mengeluarkan kenari yang dikandungnya dengan bantuan tuan ular.

Dengan sihir dan lidah yang dimiliki tuan ular, di kenari bisa dikeluarkan lewat lubang pusarnya. Setelah selama berbulan-bulan si naga merawat tupai, ia sangat bahagia bisa melihat kenari itu muncul. Bayi kenari.

Tuan ular kemudian mengayunkan lidahnya yang panjang dan kemudian kenari yang bergerak-gerak itu pecah dan lahirlah bayi tupai. Bayi tupai yang sangat manis dan suaranya sangat lantang saat tangis pertamanya. Saat tuan ular menggendong bayi itu karena tidak juga berhenti menangis, mereka baru sadar kalau bayi tupai itu memiliki sayap seperti si naga kecil.

"Ini bayi kalian berdua…" kata tuan ular berdecak kebingungan. Karena ia baru pertamakali melihat bayi seperti itu.

Si naga kebingungan, "Bagaimana bisa ini bayi milikku? Kami beda spesies…" si tupai melirik naga kecil itu.

"Entahlah, tapi lihat… ini benar-benar mirip seperti kalian berdua. Mungkin karena kau merawatnya…"

"Tapi tuan ular kau pun membantuku merawat tupai ini."

Si tuan ular berpikir sejenak, "Entahlah, mungkin ini kutukan dari penyihir yang tuan tupai katakan dahulu?" liriknya pada tupai yang kelelahan dan kebingungan setelah melahirkan putranya.

"A..aku tidak tahu…" dan menatap naga dengan mata sedih, "Apakah kau membenciku? Karena melahirkan anak aneh seperti ini?"

Mendengar hal ini, naga tersenyum, "Aku senang, bukan kah aku sudah berjanji akan merawatmu? Aku juga akan merawat anak ini, aku sudah menganggapnya anakku sendiri kan? Apalagi melihat anak ini begitu mirip denganku. Kau bisa lihat?" katanya lalu mengambil anak kenari itu dari gendongan tuan ular, "Lihat wajahnya benar-benar mirip aku. Kurasa ini sungguhan anak kita berdua…"

Saat tupai itu akan mengatakan kalau mulai saat itu anaknya memang akan jadi anak si naga juga, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kelubang persembunyian tuan ular, dan itu adalah penyihir jahat, yang memiliki ladang kenari.

"Kau mau apa!" teriak si tupai yang sudah terkejut, dan ia mencoba bangkit walaupun sulit dan memeluk si naga serta bayi mereka.

Tuan ular yang ketakutan terdiam disudut ruangan. Mereka semua tahu, penyihir itu sangat kuat dan sangat jahat. Penyihir itu tertawa, "Aku ingin mengambil bayi kenariku."

"Apa! Bayi ini bukan milikmu!" katanya dengan kesal, "Lihat! Ia ini tupai setengah naga!" bayi itu memang memiliki mata tupai dan sayap naga.

Penyihir jahat itu tertawa lagi, dan tiba-tiba mengubah tubuhnya menjadi naga, "Kau mengerti sekarang? Aku juga seekor naga penyihir, tupai kecil! berikan anak itu padaku!"

Si naga yang marah kemudian memberikan anak kenari ke tupai, "Kami tidak akan menyerahkan anak kami!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lawan aku!"

Lalu si naga kecil itu terbang dan melawan naga penyihir. Mereka seimbang, tapi karena mereka berdua sama naga, dan keduanya juga kuat. Tidak ada yang menang maupun kalah diantaranya. Si naga kecil melirik kearah tupai dengan rasa khawatir karena semenjak tadi di tupai dan anak kenari hanya terdiam.

Tapi…

Mereka sudah tidak ada, bahkan tuan ular pun sudah pergi. Si naga kecil tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karena ia terlalu lelah menghadapi naga penyihir, akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur.

Ia sempat berpikir kalau semuanya adalah mimpi ketika naga itu membuka matanya. Ruangan itu sangat gelap, dan sudah tidak ada lagi naga penyihir, tuan ular, si anak kenari dan… dan… si tupai berkacamata itu. Naga kecil sangat bersedih, tapi ia berjanji akan mencari si tupai dan anak mereka sampai ketemu.

…xxxxxx…

"Selesai." Draco bisa mendengar kalau James menepuk tangannya dengan bahagia, "Bagaimana, James?"

James tersenyum, "Aku tidak mengerti Mr. Drey…"

Draco menghembuskan napasnya, anak berumur 4 tahun tidak seharusnya ia paksa untuk mengambil sesuatu yang implisit dibalik kata-katanya, "Tapi ceritanya seru kan?"

James mengangguk perlahan, "James tidak mengerti kenapa si naga kecil mau merawat si dungu." Mendengar ini Draco sedikit tertegun, benar-benar gawat kalau sampai Potter mendengar kosa kata buruk yang tak sengaja diajarkan olehnya ini.

"Kenapa? Karena… tupai itu sangat manis?"

"Ahhhh… begitu…."

Draco mengusap-usap kepala James lagi, "Apa lagi anak kenari… ia jauuuuhhh… lebih manis dari kedua ayahnya." Dan Draco tersenyum.

Ia mengangkat James dan membuat anak kecil itu berdiri dipangkuan. Jujur ia merasa risih, karena nantinya ia yakin akan ada bekas sepatu di celananya. Tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin menatap mata anak dihadapannya ini lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa mr. Drey?"

"Kenapa apanya, James?"

"Kenapa si dungu pergi? Lalu… apakah naga kecil bisa menemukan anak kenarinya?"

Draco mengelus pipi kenyal milik James, warna kulit yang sama dengan dirinya. pucat, tapi ia tahu… James tidak sedang sakit, "Tupai pergi untuk menyelamatkan anak mereka, James…dan naga kecil tidak tahu… karena si tupai belum kembali juga."

"Ohhh…" James mengembungkan kembali pipinya, mungkin ia memang tidak mengerti cerita abstrak yang Draco buat-buat, tapi sepertinya ia paham kalau cerita ini cerita yang menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena naga kecil pasti akan menemukan tupai, dan anak kenari."

"Lalu mereka akan bersama?" tanya James sumpringah.

Draco hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Mungkin kah?

"Mr. Dreeeyyy, wajahmu memerah?" James memicingkan alisnya, dan menyentuh kepala Draco, "Mr. Dreeeyyy sakittt!" teriaknya.

Draco ingat ia kekurangan tidur karena terlalu sibuk dengan banyak pasiennya, lalu seharusnya hari liburnya ini ia gunakan untuk beristirahat dirumah setelah hampir 3 hari ia hanya tidur seadaanya dan semalaman ia bergadang.

"Iya, sepertinya mr. Drey sedikit demam, Mr. Drey terlalu banyak bekerja."

James cemberut, "Katanya Mr. Drey Hiler… kenapa bisa sakit?"

"Karena Healer pun manusia, penyihir juga…sama seperti orang lain, juga sama seperti James."

James memiringkan kepalanya ke kanannya, "Sama seperti Daddy yang Auror?" Draco mengangguk dan kemudian anak kecil itu menyentuh pipi Draco dan…

'cup…'

Memberikan Draco ciuman di dahinya, "James?"

"Daddy kalau sedang sakit selalu menciumku di dahi…" ia terdiam sebentar karena sepertinya ada yang salah dari ucapannya, "Eh! maksud James kalau James sakit… eh… tapi Daddy juga menyuruh menciumnya. Katanya biar aku cepat sembuh. Begitu…" james tersenyum, "Mr. Drey harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada James, karena Daddy selalu sembuh esok harinya…"

Draco tersenyum dan memeluk James yang terkejut, "Iya… terimakasih, James…"

"Mr. Dreeeyyy?"

"Iya, James?"

"James, suka sekali baunya Mr. Drey…"

"Hn?" Draco menaikkan alisnya.

"James, suka sekali…baunya Mr. Drey, James juga suka baunya Daddy tapi kalau Daddy sudah mandi dan tidak pakai seragam Auror."

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Ayahmu sangat bau saat menggunakan seragam Auror, James?" ia bisa merasakan anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"Paman Ron, lebih bau lagi dari pada Daddy. Tapi Daddy tidak bau saat tidak pulang dari pekerjaannya."

"Ah, pasti ayahmu banyak berkeringat saat bekerja, James." Ia bisa merasakan James mengangguk kembali.

"Maka dari itu, James tidak mau menjadi Auror…" sekarang Draco sudah tertawa, "James mau jadi Hiler seperti Mr. Drey."

"Iya, saat kau dewasa nanti, akan Mr. Drey ajari langsung… Mr. Drey adalah Healer yang baik…"

James mengangguk kembali, dan beberapa saat kemudian ada dengkuran lembut dari arah belakang pundaknya. Draco tahu kalau anak kecil itu sudah tertidur. Yah… wajar sih, ia baru saja makan dan minum, dan dibacakan cerita lalu bersandar pada bau yang ia sukai. Draco tersenyum karena mengingat anak kecil ini menyukai 'bau'nya. Setidaknya, anak ini bisa nyaman disisinya.

Draco mengangkat James dan menaruhnya di pangkuan dengan kepalanya bersandar pada dada Draco yang bidang. Ia akan menunggu Harry datang sambil menidurkan James.

"Kalian ayah-anak yang manis, Mr. Malfoy…" Draco membuka matanya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar telah menutupnya. Matanya menemukan Mrs. Sprint, wanita tua yang dulu pernah di obatinya karena ada kecelakaan kecil dengan sihir saat ia mencoba untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya dengan tongkat sihir orang lain.

"Ah… Mrs. Sprint…"

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah memiliki anak sebesar ini, Mr. Malfoy? Ataukah waktu berjalan begitu cepat… dan aku terlalu pikun untuk mengingatnya?" senyum nenek tua yang terlihat sangat ramah.

Draco tersenyum, ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa ia bisa semudah ini tersenyum pada orang lain. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan senyum keprofesionalitasan, "Anak ini bukan anak saya, Mrs. Sprint, tapi kami memang memiliki hubungan darah…" walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin dan ia tidak mau percaya. Mereka berdua memiliki hubungan darah, atau… darah mereka berdua sama. Draco tidak mau mempercayai hal itu.

Yang Draco inginkan adalah kenyataan kalau James anaknya, dan James bisa hidup dengannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, padahal mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama empat tahun, tapi rasanya ia tidak mau kehilangan James lagi. Mungkin ini rasanya memiliki anak. Sayangnya… mungkin Potter tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Hm…" Mrs. Sprint tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyum yang jauh lebih hangat dari sebelumnya, "Siapapun bisa melihatnya, kalau Mr. Malfoy adalah ayah anak ini." tawanya khas nenek tua dan membuat James mengeluarkan suara kecilnya.

Draco menepuk-nepuk kaki James perlahan, dan anak dipangkuannya kembali terdiam. Kepala James menelusup jauh ke dada Draco dan Draco bisa merasakan napasnya perlahan.

"Lihat… semua orang tidak akan meragukan kalau kau ayahnya, Mr. Malfoy… benarkan Mr. Werren?" Draco tidak sadar kalau Mr. Werren pun sudah ada disampingnya. Sejak kapan?

"Iya, semenjak tadi aku perhatikan… anak kecil ini memang anaknya Mr. Malfoy. Walaupun aku sempat kaget dengan kedatangan Mr. Potter kemari."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Iya, aku pernah melihatnya dulu sekali, di toko ini dengan anak kecil ini juga. Apakah ini anakmu dan entah karena apa dititipkan pada Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy? Karena mau dari sisi manapun, si kecil ini lebih mirip dengan dirimu."

Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mr. Werren, "Aku harap pun demikian… tapi sayang sekali, bukan." Dan senyumnya berubah menjadi getir, 'andaikan ia memang milikku…'

"James…"

Suara ini milik Potter, dan memang Harry James Potter memasuki toko ini kembali untuk menjemput anaknya, tapi bukan anak kami. Ia melihat Draco sedang di kelilingi pemilik toko dan seorang nenek-nenek tua yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia mendatangi ketiganya, dan saat akan menanyakan dimana James, ia terkejut mendapati James sedang tidur dipangkuan Malfoy. Ia tahu James itu mudah tidur, tidak sulit untuk membuatnya tidur. tapi untuk tidur dipangkuan orang asing…

"Mr. Potter?" tanya Mr. Werren yang pertamakali menyapanya, Draco hanya terdiam melihatnya, dan berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya. Mrs. Sprint mendatanginya.

"Ya?" jawab Harry ragu dan melirik Draco yang membuang wajahnya. Pasti Malfoy mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya, pikir Harry.

"Ah… akhirnya aku melihat Mr. Potter dengan mata kepalaku…" kata nenek tua yang menyentuh lengan Harry, Harry hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Ternyata kau benar-benar pendek… seperti yang dikatakan Daily Prophet, kupikir semua yang dikatakan koran itu omong kosong." Nenek itu tersenyum.

"Hahahahaha… jangan berkata seperti itu Mrs. Sprint," kata Mr. Werren setengah tertawa. Ia kesal, tapi harus menjaga emosinya, terutama dihadapan Malfoy yang sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan mata menyebalkan, seakan-akan 'Tuh,kan… apa ku bilang! Kau memang pendek!'

"Tidak apa-apa, Mr. Werren." Senyumnya, "Aku kemari ingin mengambil putraku… karena kami sudah terlambat untuk menemui Weasley, dan tolong bungkuskan kami…" Harry menghitung keluarga Weasley…karena jari tangannya tidak juga sanggup menghitung dan menyerah, "Bungkuskan kami Crepes rasa coklat, strawberry, melon, jeruk, dan… ia melirik James, apel. Masing-masing rasa 5 buah."

"Oh, baik… Mr. Potter… jadi, anak manis itu sungguhan anakmu Mr. Potter?" tanya Mr. Werren, sungguhan penasaran.

"Eh?" Harry terlihat kebingungan.

"Ah… sepertinya empat tahun yang lalu aku pernah mendengar gossip ka-" perkataan nenek tua itu disela oleh Draco.

"Potter, kau jangan lupa menyuruhnya untuk menggosok gigi setelah ia sampai ke rumah nanti. Ia terlalu banyak makan manis hari ini." kata Draco kembali mengusap-usap kepala James dan menyentuh daun telinganya yang kecil.

"Kau membelikannya, Crepes lagi Draco?" tanyanya dengan sengit, insting Aurornya selalu dapat mengetahui apa yang tidak terlihat.

"Erm… anakmu berbakat dalam merayu orang lain, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia bisa bekerja di kementerian." Kata kementerian mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Malfoy."

"Empat tahun yang lalu kau tidak akan berkata demikian, Harry." Perubahan pemanggilan nama ini membuat Harry terkejut, Draco memanggilnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Potter, dan sungguh beruntung Mr. Werren sudah menyiapkan crepes pesanan Harry dan Mrs. Sprint mengikuti Mr. Werren untuk memesan crepes juga.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, Malfoy!"

"Tidak tahu apa? Apa yang tidak ku ketahui selain kau melarikan diri dariku!"

"Aku ti-"

"Draco?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, telah ada seorang gadis cantik di depan pintu. Astoria, gadis berambut coklat yang sangat sopan lagi anggun. Bukan kah ia gadis yang sangat tepat untuk Draco?

"Ah… Mr. Potter kan?" tanya Astoria ragu. Kemudian melirik kearah Draco yang masih memangku James, "Siapa anak ini Draco?"

Draco melirik kearah Harry yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut, entah terkejut karena apa, "Ini James Potter, anak dari Harry Potter."

Astoria menyentuh James di dahinya dan tersenyum, benar-benar tipikal wanita yang lembut, "Anak ini manis sekali, Mr. Potter… aku tidak pernah mendengar hubunganmu dengan seorang wanita selain dengan Miss. Weasley."

Harry mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Astoria, karena James, anaknya berambut pirang, berwajah tirus dan berkulit pucat. Jelas-jelas tidak mirip dengannya. Ia mendatangi Malfoy dan menggendong James, "Aku tidak ingin kehidupan pribadiku kembali memenuhi koran Miss… maaf?"

"Astoria… namaku Astoria Greengrass, mungkin kau mengingat kakakku Daphne Greengrass?"

Harry mencoba mengingat-ingat anak Slytherin, tapi… ia tetap tidak ingat yang mana Greengrass. Ia hanya mengangguk, "Miss. Greengrass, kami akan pergi dahulu-" James mulai bergerak dalam pelukan Harry, "Kita pulang, James…"

_Mood_ bangun tidur James benar-benar buruk, seperti seseorang. Ia langsung menangis karena ia ingin tidur tapi ayahnya tidak sengaja membangunkannya. Harry panik kalau anaknya sudah bangun tidur menangis seperti ini.

"Jamie, Jamie… sudah-sudah… nanti tidur lagi… kita pulang dulu…" dan mereka juga masih menunggu pesanan mereka datang, "James please, Daddy mohon jangan menangis…"

James anak yang pandai, dan jarang sekali menangis. Tapi sekalinya ia menangis, ia akan sulit dihentikan. Draco berdiri dari duduknya setelah membersihkan pangkuannya dari bekas pijakan James. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung James dan menunduk sebentar kearah telinga James. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, karena James tidak juga diam. Sesuatu yang seperti bola dan berkelap-kelip. Mainan yang selalu bisa menghentikan rengekan anak kecil ketika ia harus memeriksa anak kecil yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Ih-ni, un-unthuk-ku, Mr. Drey?" tanya James sambil sesegukan.

"Iya, James… maka dari itu, jangan menangis ya? Ingat seorang Healer akan menyembuhkan banyak orang yang kesakitan, kalau seorang Healer menangis… bagaimana dengan pasiennya?" kata Draco ditelinga James, tapi cukup untuk membuat Harry mendengar perkataannya.

Astoria hanya terdiam melihat perilaku Draco. Ia tahu kalau… kalau, Draco memang mencari seseorang dan ia lah yang membuat Draco menghentikan pencarian seseorang itu untuk hidup dan meninggalkan masa lalunya. Tapi rasanya… ia mulai memiliki firasat buruk dengan seseorang itu. Keluarga Malfoy, tidak ada yang menceritakannya tentang orang yang selalu dicari oleh Draco.

James sudah terdiam, sambil menggengam bola kecil mainan yang kelap-kelip. Mungkin banyak orang hanya menganggap itu hanya bola biasa. Tapi bola itu adalah bola yang ia kembangkan sendiri karena tidak tahan menghadapi tangis anak kecil beberapa tahun yang lalu. _Soothing Charm_ telah ia masukkan dan efeknya tidak akan hilang sampai setahun yang akan datang. Tapi biasanya ia tidak pernah memberikan bola itu pada orang lain, sih… karena tidak sehat kalau anak kecil terlalu tenang.

Tapi ia yakin, kalau Potter pasti akan membuang bola itu. Jadi, ia tidak perlu khawatir.

"Mr. Potter, ini crepes pesanan anda… semuanya berjumlah 6 Sickle dan 8 knut." Harry mengeluakan koin dari celananya dan pergi menggendong James setelah ia menundukkan kepalanya pada Draco dan Astoria.

Mereka terdiam melihat kepergian ayah-anak itu. Terutama Draco, ia menatap lekat punggung Harry. Punggung yang dahulu selalu ia peluk dari belakang, dan kecup perlahan di dahinya setelah Harry membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu sangat perhatian pada anak kecil, Draco?"

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, Astoria…"

"Hm…" gadis itu terdiam, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu?"

"Entahlah… katanya simpel."

Astoria kembali terdiam saat Draco sudah pergi untuk membayar crepesnya. Siapapun kalau melihat anak laki-laki itu pasti akan tahu kalau anak itu bukan anak Potter. Mungkin kah… itu anak Draco? Apakah mungkin seseorang yang dicari Draco itu adalah anaknya sendiri. Tapi… hal sepenting ini tidak mungkin Narcissa tidak mengatakan padanya. Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Dan Astoria…tidak peduli apapun itu, karena ia tidak akan melepaskan Draco.

**…o0o…**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, **Malfoy!"**

Harry bangun dari tidurnya dengan sangat terkejut, kau tertidur disamping rivalmu, yang juga musuhmu terdahulu. Malfoy yang menggenggam tangan Harry akhirnya melepaskannya dan berdiri. Ia berusaha menjauh dari Harry. Harry bersiap untuk bangun, tapi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing memaksanya untuk tetap ditempat tidur.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang… aku akan merawatmu? Ingat? Healer Steward menunjukku untuk menggantikannya?"

Harus ia akui, kalau dua minggu yang lalu, Harry 'mengamuk' habis-habisan pada Healer tua kurang ajar itu. Masa… masa… dia…

"Potter?" panggil Draco karena sepertinya wajah Harry memucat, setelah Harry menatapnya, "Aku akan pergi mengambil peralatanku yang tertinggal di bawah, dan akan kembali untuk memeriksamu lagi Mr. Potter."

Harry membuang wajahnya, "Lebih baik kalau kau pergi sekalian." Sebenarnya ia mulai merasa kalau tindakannya ini kekanakan. Entahlah, moodnya mudah sekali berganti dan tingkah lakunya seperti anak-anak. Mungkin karena ia sedang hamil.

"Hm… laki-laki hamil itu jauh lebih sulit untuk ditebak, harus dicatat ini." katanya tanpa memperhatikan Harry, dan kemudian melangkah keluar.

Asam naik ketenggorokan lagi.

*hueeeekkkkkkkk*

Harry tidak banyak memuntahkan sesuatu, karena makanannya habis ia muntahkan semenjak pagi tadi. Mungkin ia akan mati, dan rasa mualnya terhenti setelah tanpa ia sadari Malfoy ada disampingnya, membersihkan selimut dan pakaiannya serta mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Bisa kau panggil elf-mu Potter?"

Harry yang setengah sadar memanggil Kreacher, dan ia tidak ingat lagi apa yang ia lakukan karena Harry sudah tertidur. Harry kelelahan, diwajahnya pun terlihat demikian. Rasa mual, dan nutrisinya terhambat. Sepertinya ia perlu ramuan nutrisi dan penghilang mual, walaupun tidak sehat kalau ia menggunakan penghilang mual. Ia takutnya nanti Harry akan tergantungan mengingat mereka tidak tahu, bagaimana kehamilan pria itu berlangsung seperti apa dan berapa lama.

Malfoy meminta Kreacher untuk membuatkan Harry bubur terlebih dahulu, karena ia mual-mual seperti itu, jadi memakan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah ditelan namun tetap bergizi. Ia memberikan ramuan untuk dicampurnya kedalam makanan. Ramuan yang berisi nutrisi dan dengan aroma yang membuat seseorang yang hamil akan bernafsu untuk memakannya.

Tangannya sudah berada di dahi Potter, tanpa ia sadari dan mengelus-elusnya. Wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi rileks sesaat ia menyentuhnya. Kenapa Potter hanya sendirian di rumah ini? kemana kekasihnya dan para sahabatnya? Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa ia dibiarkan sendiri seperti ini.

Apa haknya untuk marah pada teman-teman Potter karena tidak ada yang menemaninya?

Iya, haknya… karena itu akan mempersulit pekerjaannya kalau Potter dalam keadaan buruk. Iya begitu… karena tidak mungkin ia mulai peduli pada Potter! Tidak mungkin! Tapi… wajar juga kalau ia peduli pada Potter! Karena Potter adalah penentunya, ujiannya oleh Healer Erlen.

Huffffhhh…

Makanan sudah sampai, dan kini permasalahannya… apakah ia akan dikutuk oleh Potter? Ah, iya tongkat Potter harus dijauhkan darinya. Draco sudah menjauhkan tongkat sihir milik pasiennya, dan menepuk perlahan pipi Harry.

"Potter, Mr. Potter… bangunlah…"

Harry membuka matanya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Ia mendapati sesorang yang tidak ia kenal. Laki-laki berambut warna hitam dan berwajah tampan… siapa dia? Tapi kenapa ia sangat tenang disisinya.

Laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu menyodorkan sesuatu seperti mangkuk kehadapannya, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan simpel, itu sampai ia mencium 'aroma' tubuh laki-laki disampingnya itu, "**Malfoy!** Kau pikir aku bodoh!" saat Harry akan menampik semangkuk bubur ditangannya, Draco berdiri dan alhasil *hueeeeekkkkk* ia muntah kembali.

Ia lemas dan dehidrasi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada tangan yang mengelus-elus punggungnya lagi dan sedang berbisik mengenai sesuatu yang terdengar seperti mantra. Ada lima menit ia hanya terdiam dan bersandar pada laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Sebelum ia mengingat kalau itu Malfoy!

Tapi Harry sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk marah-marah pada Malfoy…

"Kau mau apa, Malfoy?" tanyanya setengah iritasi.

Draco menghembuskan napasnya, "Bukankah sudah kubilang, Potter… aku akan merawatmu."

"Lelucon macam apa ini? kau? bukankah kau sangat senang melihat aku menderita seperti ini… mungkin besok Daily Prophet sudah penuh dengan pemberitaan tentangku yang hamil dan terlihat lemah seperti ini."

"Mr. Potter…"

"Atau kau ingin membunuhku? Sebagai balasan atas aku mengirim ayahmu ke Azkaban untuk yang kedua kalinya, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Potter, kau membebaskanku dengan ibuku, ingat itu?"

"Ah… benar juga, mungkin kau masing menganggap bahwa hutangku masih belum lunas Mr. Malfoy? Tapi kau lihat sekarang… aku tidak memiliki apapun. Kecuali uang kalau kau mau, tapi kan kau sudah banyak uang."

"Stupefy!"

Harry terdiam dan sudah Malfoy rebahkan diatas kasur. Ia lalu memberikan _warming charm_ pada bubur itu. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan _glamour_ yang digunakannya sudah hilang. Rambutnya kembali terlihat pirang.

"Potter. Aku sungguhan akan membantumu, jadi kau diam dan turuti aku!"

Harry tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau sekarang makan dulu ya?" katanya dengan sangat lembut, "Ah.. maaf, finite.."

Dan Harry sudah dapat kembali bergerak. Tapi ia tidak bergeming, dan hanya menikmati perasaannya yang tenang. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya sangat tenang. Mungkin Malfoy yang sudah menjadi Trainee itu belajar tentang membuat 'aroma' tubuhnya yang menenangkan pasiennya?

Mungkin saja.

Harry makan bubur itu perlahan di atas kasurnya. Malfoy tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya duduk disampingnya. Menurut Miss. Lovegood seharusnya ia bercerita mengenai sesuatu atau mengusap-usap punggungnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu karena Potter sudah makan dengan tenang disampingnya.

Malfoy akan beranjak pergi dan mengambil tasnya didepan rumah Potter saat laki-laki yang sedang hamil itu menghentikannya.

"Ada apa Mr. Potter?"

"Bisa kau berada disini saja?" pintanya dengan lemah dan penuh rasa kesal. Mungkin ia kesal karena ingin ditemani oleh rivalnya dan sekaligus musuhnya dulu saat di Hogwarts.

"Hum? Aku hanya akan mengambil perlengkapanku, Mr. Potter lalu kembali lagi kemari untuk memeriksamu."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, sesaat setelah Malfoy berdiri dan akan keluar dari kamar itu ia sudah merasa mual lagi. Padahal ia baru saja memasukkan sesuatu dalam perutnya. Ia khawatir akan kondisi janinnya, karena ia selalu memuntahkan makanannya. Apalagi ia sudah tidak pernah menemui Healer Steward setelah 'amukannya' dua minggu lebih.

"Bisa diambilkan Kreacher, Kreacher!" lalu elf itu pun muncul, "Tolong ambilkan tas milik Mr. Malfoy." Setelah elf itu menggerutu, ia menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua, dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia muncul membawakan tas milik Malfoy.

Malfoy telah duduk dibangku dekat jendela kira-kira 3 meter dari Harry yang berbaring. Mualnya memang sudah hilang, tapi rasanya berbeda saat Malfoy tepat ada disampingnya. Rasanya saat itu ia berada di daerah yang sangat luas dan sejuk. Ia tidak kekurangan apapun, dan rumput di kakinya terasa sangat nyaman, dan langitpun biru membentang. Tapi saat ini… ia tidak mual… namun, kalau kau baru saja memakan soup ayam, lalu kau dihadapkan dengan soup tanpa isi didalamnya. Apakah akan sama?

Ruangan sangat hening, dan Harry tidak nyaman dengan keheningan itu. Malfoy sedang membaca sesuatu, dan aneh baginya, karena melihat laki-laki berambut pirang itu juga menggunakan kacamata untuk membaca.

"Aku baru tahu kau menggunakan kacamata, Malfoy?" dibalik rambut pendeknya yang tetap disisir kebelakang dan lehernya yang panjang. Ada kacamata yang menyembunyikan warna abu-abu matanya.

Malfoy berpaling kearah Harry, "Ya, Mr. Potter. Ini kacamata khusus yang hanya bisa digunakan seorang dokter untuk membaca rekapan riwayat penyakit seseorang, dan aku masih harus membuat laporan untuk 2 orang diluar anda Mr. Potter. Maaf kalau kegiatan saya ini mengganggu." Katanya dengan sopan. Malfoy benar-benar berbeda dari laki-laki yang sombong dan manja. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang bisa berubah drastis seperti ini, "Dan ada baiknya, anda tidur dan tidak mengganggu saya dengan tatapan anda yang sepertinya haus itu Mr. Potter." Dan Harry mencabut kembali kata-katanya, Malfoy tetap brings*k.

Ah, lupa…Ia sedang hamil, ia harus hati-hati menggunakan kata-kata kotor dan emosinya. Harry menutup matanya dan menarik napas dengan perlahan, kemudian membuangnya dengan perlahan pula. Begitu ia lakukan sampai 10 menit kedepan sampai ada tangan yang menyentuh dahinya. Ia membuka matanya, tangan yang putih milik Malfoy memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Oh, Maaf Mr. Potter, saya hanya memeriksa suhu tubuh anda."

Harry meliriknya, "Apa tidak ada cara lain? Seperti mantra tertentu?"

"Sesungguhnya ada, Mr. Potter. Tapi…. Mantra yang ada akan sedikit menjijikan mengingat anda sedang hamil sekarang."

"Menjijikan?"

"Dan saya ingin memastikan anda baik-baik saja…"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak…. Saya…ingin memeriksa kandungan anda, boleh Mr. Potter?"

Harry mengangguk, karena ia pun ingin agar kandungannya diperiksa dan ia tetap 'baik-baik' saja. Draco berdiri disampingnya itu membuat suasana tubuhnya menyenangkan, terasa tidak ada masalah apapun, dan ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau tadi pagi dan sampai satu jam lalu ia masih muntah-muntah serta mual. Aneh… mungkin Malfoy, adalah Trainee Healer yang baik dan secara psikologi memberikan Harry kenyamanan. Erm… sejak kapan Harry merasa nyaman dekat dengan seorang Malfoy? Mungkin karena kehamilannya...

Perut Harry sudah disentuh oleh Malfoy, dan si Slytherin itu berbisik, "_Partus Deprendo_.." lalu ada sinar kecil berwarna keemasan muncul dari tongkatnya dan mengitari area yang disentuh oleh Malfoy.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul perlahan seperti gelembung yang berisi sesuatu di dalamnya. Seperti sebuah biji tapi bukan biji, karena jauh lebih besar dari itu. Ia tidak bergerak, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat gelembung dan 'benda' kecil di dalamnya sangat indah bagi Harry.

"Mr. Potter, ini janinmu, ia sehat. Kau beruntung karena kita bisa melihat dari warna gelembungnya yang bening menandakan tidak ada masalah bagi pertumbuhannya. Ini sudah mendekati minggu ke-7 janin anda." Katanya dengan formal. Harry sangat bahagia, bayinya baik-baik saja. Andaikan orang disebelahnya bukan Malfoy mungkin ia sudah menangis bahagia saking khawatirnya ia pada janinnya.

"Cantik…" gumam Harry.

"Saya tidak mengerti dimana sisi cantiknya, Mr. Potter. Tapi mungkin karena anda ayahnya jadi anda yang lebih…." Draco terdiam.

"Ada yang salah Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ah, iya… saya bingung harus menyebut anda ayah atau ibu?" katanya sambil tersungging senyum jahil diujung bibirnya. Harry melemparkan bantal kearahnya.

"Aku seorang ayah!"

"Terserah permintaan anda, Mr. Potter." Katanya bernada mengejek.

Harry benar-benar dibuatnya kesal! Tapi tak mengapa, karena janinnya yang diam itu… suatu saat nanti akan hidup, dan bersama dengannya. Ia tidak peduli disebut ibu atau ayah. Aku akan melahirkanmu dengan baik dan sempurna, Nak! Pikir Harry. Malfoy meliriknya dan tanpa ia sadari ia juga tersenyum saat kembali menatap janin kecil itu.

'Finite…' dan gelembung itu sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

Malfoy dan Harry saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Harry sebenarnya ingin sekali mengucapkan terimakasih pada Malfoy, tapi rasanya aneh dan Malfoy ingin menanyakan keadaan Harry (menjadi tugasnya) tapi ia malah ditatap oleh Harry. Mereka tidak mengerti satu sama lainnya kenapa mereka berakhir saling menatap.

"Ehem…" pertama kalinya dialihkan oleh Malfoy, karena sudah tidak nyaman dengan mata hijau yang cantik itu, errrr…. "Bagaimana keadaan anda Mr. Potter?"

Harry tersenyum lembut, "Aku merasa baik-baik saja, Mr. Malfoy… dan…dan.. errrr…" Draco menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Harry. Harry memalingkan wajahnya akhirnya berkata, "Terimakasih…"

"Hum?" Draco sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Potter akan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Ini adalah kewajibannya bukan? "Ini kewajiban saya, Mr. Potter." Dan tolong jangan berpikir kalau aku membantumu dengan senang hati Potter, duh! Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tetap bisa melihat…janin saya… untuk pertama kali itu sesuatu yang luar biasa." Katanya lirih.

"Healer Robinson belum menunjukkan janin kepada anda?" tanya Malfoy ragu. Karena seharusnya Healer Robinson sudah bertemu dengannya.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terakhir kali aku kerumah sakit dua minggu yang lalu dan… saat itu belum sempat menemui Healer Robinson untuk memeriksa janinku…"

"Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan… boleh saya tahu, Mr. Potter?"

Wajah Harry memerah, dan ia hanya berdiam diri. Malfoy mengerti apa maksudnya, Potter tidak mau menceritakan hal itu pada dirinya. tapi ia tidak akan ambil pusing.

"Baiklah, Mr. Potter… karena sepertinya anda baik-baik saja, saya akan kembali ke St. Mungo sekarang."

"Sok sibuk… kan kau hanya Trainee.." kata Harry sewot.

"Maaf? Bisa kau ulangi Mr. Potter?"

Harry menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kau-hanya-Trainee, Mr. Malfoy."

Sebenarnya kalau ia Malfoy tiga tahun yang lalu, dan Malfoy yang tidak berhadapan dengan Potter-yang-sedang-hamil, maka ia akan mengutuk habis-habisan laki-laki dihadapannya ini. sombong sekali Potter!

"Benar sekali, Mr. Potter, karena saya hanya Trainee maka saya harus belajar banyak, dan kembali St. Mungo secepatnya. Oh iya, untuk makan siang nanti saya sudah berikan resep masakannya pada Kreacher dan saya usahakan besok pagi saya kembali menemui anda."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah sudah saya katakan Mr. Potter? Saya akan merawat anda. Ini tugas yang diberikan pada saya."

Harry membuang wajahnya, "Hm…" gumamnya perlahan.

Malfoy menghembuskan napasnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti perubahan _mood_ pada wanita hamil, apalagi laki-laki hamil. Ia sudah melihat beberapa wanita memang mengalami perubahan _mood_ yang drastis, walaupun banyak juga yang tidak. Apalagi kalau laki-laki, sepertinya ia perlu mencari-cari buku yang berhubungan dengan _mood_ laki-laki hamil?

"Baik, saya permisi terlebih dahulu Mr. Potter." Kata Draco kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan Harry.

Lirih tapi pasti, ia mendengar suara seseorang memuntahkan sesuatu, dan bodohnya ia lupa memberikan tongkat sihir Potter kembali. Setelah itu ia tetap berjalan untuk kembali ke St. Mungo, karena Potter pasti akan menemukan tongkatnya dan menggunakan _refreshing charm_ untuk menghilangkan rasa mualnya. Padahal belum ada setengah jam Potter menghabiskan makanannya. hish…

"Bisa anda duduk kembali Mr. Potter?"

Dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah ada diruangan yang sama seperti lima menit lalu. Potter sudah terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya tanpa sempat menyentuh tongkatnya. Padahal tongkatnya hanya berjarak satu meter darinya. Kreacher mendatangi tuannya, sepertinya elf itu tahu saat Potter muntah dan membawakan segelas air putih.

Draco sudah membersihkan muntahan Potter dan ia sedang mengusap wajah laki-laki yang lemah itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana rasanya memuntahkan sesuatu setelah kau memakannya. Mungkin para wanita yang menderita _bulimia nervosa_ mengerti hal ini. mungkin.

"Apakah anda selalu muntah seperti ini Mr. Potter?"

Laki-laki yang sudah bersandar disisinya itu mengangguk perlahan, "Sudah beberapa hari ini…"

Anehnya, bayi dalam kandungannya baik-baik saja… dan tidak kekurangan nutrisi sedikitpun. Draco kembali menghembuskan napasnya. Ia hanya terdiam dan sudah menyuruh Kreacher untuk membuatkan sup hangat untuk Harry, apabila tiba-tiba laki-laki ini memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi.

Selain ia harus bersabar dengan perubahan _mood_ Potter, ia juga harus bersabar dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Pantas kalau, Healer Erlen ingin mengujinya dengan kehamilan Potter. Pikirannya itu mengingatkannya kalau ia pun masih harus mencari referensi untuk kondisi 'laki-laki' hamil. Beberapa buku lama diperpustakaan yang ia temukan hanya membahas mengenai _reverse pregnancy_.

"Potter."

"Hn…" jawabnya lemah.

"Kau…" dan Draco menghembuskan napasnya. Healer Robinson mengatakan kalau ada 'laki-laki' lain yang menghamilinya, "Kau tahu kalau… kalau… anak yang kau kandung memiliki 'ayah' lainnya?"

Potter mengeluarkan suara seperti tersentak, "Kau mau bilang ayah dari anak ini adalah Ron!"

"Bukan, Potter! Tapi… anak ini memang memiliki 'ayah' lainnya."

"Kau pikir aku hermaphrodite dan gay pada saat yang bersamaan, Malfoy?" kata Harry benar-benar terdengar marah.

"Mr. Potter." Panggil Draco penuh dengan penekanan, "Saya hanya bertanya. Anda tahu tidak dan saya tidak akan berkomentar tentang hubungan anda dengan sahabat baik anda (yang bodoh-katanya lirih) itu." Ia pun merasa tergelitik membayangkan Potter dengan Weasel.

"Hubunganku dan Ron… hanya teman Mr. Malfoy… yah, walaupun aku tidak akan kaget kalau Daily Prophet sudah mengatakan lain besok pagi."

"Bukankah sudah saya katakan kala-"

"Keluar." Bentak Harry, "Bukankah kau banyak pekerjaan di St. Mungo? Mr. Trainee Healer Malfoy?" katanya sewot.

Draco benar-benar kesal, ia ingin membantu tapi diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Baiklah Mr. Potter saya akan keluar, tapi besok pagi saya akan kembali…" ia bisa mendengar kalau Potter berbisik 'tidak perlu', "-dan ini tongkat anda, kalau anda merasa mual anda bisa menggunakan _refreshing charm_."

Harry mengambil tongkatnya kembali, dan sudah melihat Malfoy keluar dari kamarnya. Sejak kapan juga ia memperbolehkan Malfoy masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sungguh menyebalkan!

Tiba-tiba ia merasa mual kembali, ini hari ketiganya intensitas mualnya sangat parah. Padahal dari yang Hermione tahu maupun cerita Molly, pada saat ia hamil… seseorang tidak mual separah ini. mungkin karena ia laki-laki dan seperti yang dikatakan Molly kehamilan laki-laki adalah hal yang sangat langka, walaupun itu mungkin. Ingat, dunia sihir… memungkinkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Tongkatnya sudah mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan dan rasa mualnya sudah terhenti.

Malfoy baru berjalan sampai depan pintu keluar saat ia merasakan Potter sudah menggunakan _refreshing charm _tiga kali. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, ketika ia muntah, ia akan kehilangan nutrisi dan keseimbangan ion tubuhnya, tapi kalau ia menggunakan sihir… ia bisa kelelahan juga. Dari segi manapun, kehamilan ini hanya akan membunuh Potter. Ia, seharusnya menyarankan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Mungkin… dari cara Potter menyayangi janinnya dan tidak juga berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya. Mungkin Potter memang memang mengharapkan kalau ia akan melahirkan anak yang ia kandung. Tapi sekali lagi seorang dokter hanya berbicara mengenai kenyataan dan bukan memberi suatu harapan kosong pada pasiennya.

"Potter…"

Harry melirik kearah pintu, ia sudah terkapar diatas kasur karena kelelahan menggunakan sihir terus menerus dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini. Draco mendekatinya dan menggumamkan beberapa sihir untuk membuat tubuh Harry nyaman kembali.

"Potter… anda bisa mendengar saya?" tanyanya dengan khawatir melihat Harry tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Erm… aku hanya kelelahan, Malfoy. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pergi."

"Aku… merasakan ada seseorang yang menggunakan sihir berlebihan dan tahu kalau itu anda."

"Aku tida-…" Malfoy menyela perkataan Harry, "Sudah cukup, Mr. Potter. Kalau anda tidak menuruti perintah saya… lebih baik anda dirawat ke St. Mungo."

"Jangan bermimpi aku akan ke St. Mungo."

"Kalau begitu turuti saya."

"…"

"Mr. Potter… kehamilan anda ini tergolong sangat riskan, dan pengetahuan tentang kehamilan laki-laki karena sihir kuno sangat sulit didapatkan. Jadi… untuk keselamatan anda… bagaimana kalau anda menggugurkan kandungan anda saja?"

Draco tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, karena tiba-tiba ruangan sangat hening dan Potter hanya menunduk saja. Entah… mungkin laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedang mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan menggugurkan kandungannya. Walaupun ini artinya ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan lisensi dari Healer Erlen, tapi… bukankah seorang Healer yang baik itu harus memikirkan keadaan pasiennya terlebih dahulu?

"Jadi… menurutmu akan lebih baik kalau aku menggugurkan kandunganku saja? kau tidak mau repot-repot merawatku Mr. Malfoy?" kata Harry sangat lirih, tapi tetap terdengar jelas oleh Malfoy.

"Bukan begitu Mr. Potter. Ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk hidup anda."

Harry bangkit dan menarik kerah Malfoy, wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm, "Memang kau tahu apa tentang hidupku! Kau tahu apa!" lalu ia melepaskan genggamannya, dan Malfoy hampir terjatuh karenanya.

Udara semakin berat, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dan perlahan bergerak. Malfoy baru menyadarinya apa setelah ia terhempas ke dinding dibelakangnya tiba-tiba. Benda-benda yang tergantung di dinding berjatuhan dan ada di atas lemari maupun meja berserakan. Ini luapan amarah Potter.

Potter sedang marah padanya dan kekuatan sihirnya meluap begitu saja. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa Potter bisa semarah ini. Dulu, apapun yang ia lakukan, semarah apapun ia terhadap kejahatan dan perkataan burukku padanya, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengarahkan sihirnya padaku seperti ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

…

"Healer Robinson."

Healer Robinson yang tengah membaca data kehamilan seorang pasien yang telah keguguran 4 kali karena ledakan sihir bayinya yang jauh lebih kuat dari milik ibunya, menengok ke asal suara.

"Healer Steward? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apakah, Mr. Malfoy telah kembali?"

"Kurasa belum, aku belum melihatnya…" Healer Robinson melihat wajah panik Healer Steward, "Ada yang aneh?"

"Iya… aku tahu kalau Mr. Malfoy sudah berkunjung ke rumah Mr. Potter dua jam yang lalu. Kalau mereka teman lama, aku bisa bayangkan mereka sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu… tapi…"

Healer Robinson menghembuskan napasnya, "Mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka? Seperti…"

Wajah Healer Steward memucat.

Dua minggu yang lalu, Mr. Potter mengamuk, dan luapan sihir yang luarbiasa menyerangnya. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi ia baru sadar tiga hari kemudian dengan beberapa luka yang belum juga sembuh. Healer Erlen mengatakan kalau itu kutukan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya dan setingkat mengerikannya dengan Cruciatus dan Avada Kedavra. Kulitnya mengelupas dan banyak darah keluar dari luka seperti sayatan-sayatan disekujur tubuhnya.

Ia khawatir kalau-kalau Mr. Malfoy…

"Aku akan menghubungi Mr. Potter untuk memastikan tidak terjadi apapun pada mereka."

"Ah… silakan."

Healer Steward bergegas menuju ruangannya untuk menghubungi Mr. Potter dengan floo-nya. Semoga ia tidak terlambat.

…

Ia benci hal ini. Mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti kalau ia sedang diberikan anugrah bukan sebuah kutukan. Ia tahu kehamilannya yang sekarang karena perbuatan seseorang yang samar-samar ia ingat ditengah peperangan Hogwarts. Saat itu Voldemort masih hidup dan seseorang-seseorang berhasil menyerangnya dengan suatu sihir. Tapi, ia tidak tahu, sihir macam apa yang ia gunakan. Karena setelahnya pun ia tidak merasakan apapun. Ia baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Voldemort.

Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?

Tapi seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaannya tiga tahun yang lalu dengan kehamilannya kini. Mungkin itu sihir kuno yang dapat membuatnya hamil, tapi berkali-kali ia berpikir apa hubungannya ia hamil? Kenapa ia tidak langsung mengutuknya dengan avada kedavra dan seorang Harry Potter akan mati? Bukankah tidak begitu sulit bagi death eater untuk menggunakan mantra mengerikan seperti itu?

Ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini, pada siapapun. Bahkan pada Hermione dan Ron sekalipun. Saat ia pingsan dihari pertama ia mengetahui dirinya sedang hamil, saat itu ia seperti bermimpi. Kalau ia pulang kesuatu rumah dari bermainnya. Saat itu ia masih kecil, dan ia pulang ke rumah yang ia kenali sebagai miliknya di Godric Hollow. Rumah kedua orang tua kandungnya.

Ia memasuki rumah yang tidak dingin dan gelap. Cahaya dan aroma masakan menyeruak dan memasuki hidungnya sesaat ia memasuki rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang tersenyum padanya dan berkata, 'Kau sudah pulang, Darling… cepat mandi.. dan kita akan makan malam. Sebentar lagi ayahmu juga akan pulang.'. wanita itu tersenyum padanya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya setelah pipinya di kecup. Wanita yang ia kenali sebagai ibunya.

Di dalam mimpinya ia menuruti perintah ibunya, mandi dan kemudian saat ia turun ke ruang makan, ayahnya sudah kembali dari pekerjaannya dan ia mengeluh betapa bau-nya keringat ayahnya. Orang tuanya hanya tertawa mendengar keluhannya, dan ia sibuk menggerutu pada ayahnya itu. Setelah ayahnya mandi dan membantu menyisiri rambut Harry yang berantakannya luar biasa, akhirnya ibunya duduk di sebelahnya dan mereka bertiga makan malam seperti layaknya keluarga.

Saat itu Harry menangis, karena ia sering sekali melihat Dudley yang menceritakan harinya pada kedua orang tuanya disaat Harry hanya terkunci di dalam ruangan kecil dan gelap. Harry telah lama memimpikan hal ini. Ia bahkan rela kalau ia tidak keluar dari mimpinya saat itu.

Mimpi itu hanya sesuatu yang biasa bagi kebanyakan orang, hanya makan malam dengan kedua orang tuanya. Itu saja, tapi baginya bisa bercerita tentang harinya dengan kedua orang tuanya menanggapinya dengan wajah antusias itu impian yang tidak akan pernah Harry dapatkan. Maka, saat ia mendengar ia sedang hamil. Ia tidak sedih dan ingin menggugurkan kandungannya.

Ia hanya terkejut, dan itu wajar bukan? Mengingat ia adalah laki-laki dan 'hamil' merupakan kata yang tidak pernah terpintas akan ia alami suatu saat nanti.

Tapi membayangkan ia akan pulang kerumah, dan anak yang dikandungnya serta perawatnya atau ibunya kelak nanti menyambutnya dengan masakan hangat. Itu… adalah hal sederhana yang ia inginkan. Maka dari itu… ia tidak habis pikir dengan Ron, Healer Steward, George, Percy, Malfoy dan bahkan Ginny! Yang memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Anaknya! Keluarganya!

Ia benar-benar kesal!

Mereka semua memiliki keluarga yang sedarah dengan mereka semuanya. Tapi tidak dengan Harry! Ini akan jadi kesempatan pertamanya memiliki seseorang yang satu darah dengannya. Orang yang akan mewarisi nama Potter-nya!

Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah ada dihadapan laki-laki yang menggunakan jubah putihnya. Ia memukul orang itu, dan ia bisa mendengar suara erangan dari orang itu, ia tidak peduli berapa kalipun ia memukul orang itu. Kalau perlu semua orang yang memintanya menggugurkan kandungannya ia bunuh! Ia akan bunuh!

Termasuk Malfoy!

Seminggu yang lalu ia tidak sengaja hampir membunuh George sekaligus dengan Percy, Dua minggu yang lalu ia melemparkan 'Sectumsempra' pada Healer Steward tanpa ia menggenggam tongkatnya. Tiga hari yang lalu, Hermione langsung membuatnya pingsan setelah ia hampir menyerang Ginny.

Mereka semua sama! Mereka menginginkan anak yang ia kandung itu mati! Maka mereka yang seharusnya mati!

"Potter!" bentak Malfoy,

Dan ia melihat mata abu-abu yang sedang menderita dicekikan tangannya itu,

"Kau kenapa!" katanya lagi, "Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu! Aku… aku… aku khawatir padamu! Apa kau tidak mengerti!"

Seorang Malfoy khawatir pada Potter? Lelucon macam apa itu? Kau hanya takut karena aku hampir membunuhmu Malfoy? Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau itu tidak berubah, kau tetap saja pengecut!

Kalau aku bisa gagal membunuh orang-orang yang menginginkan kematian anakku sebelumnya, maka kali ini aku tidak akan gagal. Aku akan membunuhmu.

Aku akan membunuhmu Malfoy, demi anakku.

'tes…'

"Potter… hentikan, Potter!"

'tes…'

"Po..tter?"

Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi hening, dan erangan Malfoy sudah tidak terdengar, tangannya pun sudah berhenti mencekik leher Malfoy. Ia sedang menatap tangannya yang berair. Kenapa ada air ditangannya?

'tes…'

Lagi-lagi ada air yang berjatuhan…ini muncul dari mana?

"Potter…"

Suara Malfoy terdengar sangat menyedihkan…memangnya ada apa?

"Potter…"

Dan ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pipinya dan mengusap entah apa yang ada disana. Lengket dan basah, ada air diwajahnya rupanya. Kenapa bisa ada air? Bukankah ia akan membunuh Malfoy?

Baru ia rasakan saat ini, ketika ia berpikir Malfoy akan mati ditangannya. Kenapa hatinya sangat sakit dan pedih… dan diatas itu semua kenapa dirinya menangis?

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

…

"Mr. Potter?"

Seorang elf muncul dihadapannya, Kreacher. Ia sedang duduk di kasur Potter dan dilehernya pemilik rumah itu sedang tidur dengan nyaman, ia menatap Elf yang sedang berbicara dan bergumam tentang sesuatu itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Potter bisa menangis seperti itu dihadapannya. Menangis dalam diamnya, dan ia lebih tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba memeluk Potter dan mengusap-usap punggungnya sambil mengatakan hal-hal yang manis.

Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat perkataan menjijikan apa yang ia ucapkan pada Potter. Draco menatap tangannya kanannya sedang tangan kirinya masih mengelus-elus Potter. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa melihat Potter yang sedih membuat hatinya sakit? Sejak kapan ia benar-benar peduli pada Potter? Mungkinkah karena ia melakukannya hanya karena ia professional?

Tapi yang jelas… tubuhnya tidak merasa aneh saat ia memeluk laki-laki lainnya ini. Sepertinya ia mengenal kehangatan tubuh Potter?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kreacher…"

"Iya, Mr. Malfoy…"

"Tadi siapa yang menghubungi Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Steward menghubungi Mr. Potter, Sir."

"Healer Steward? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi menjawabnya," kata Malfoy bergegas bangkit dan membaringkan Harry dikasurnya. Ia menyelimuti Harry dan mengusap dahinya sebelum ia pergi. Di perjalanan menuju ruang tamu, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia mengusap dahi Potter. Merlin's Ball sikapnya berubah jadi aneh hanya karena melihat Potter menangis. Ia pernah melihatnya menangis (saat Diggory meninggal-dan ia tidak peduli) tapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya menangis seperti ini dan lagi hanya dihadapannya?

Di ruangan tamu, ia sudah melihat wajah Healer Steward yang khawatir kemudian berubah menjadi wajah lega.

"Mr. Malfoy, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah aneh saya baik-baik saja, Healer?"

"Ng…" ia seperti berpikir, dan jujur Malfoy emosi melihat tingkah laku Trainer nya yang abstrak itu, "Kurasa tidak juga."

"Ada apa, Healer Steward?"

"Aku hanya akan mengingatkanmu, kalau Mr. Potter sangat berbahaya kalau kau mengatakan 'mengugurkan' dan 'kandunganmu' dalam satu kalimat. Kau ingat aku pernah ijin sakit selama tiga hari, dua minggu yang lalu?" Draco mengangguk, "Itu karena amukan Mr. Potter."

"Dan anda tidak mengatakannya padaku sebelumnya, Healer Steward? Hal berbahaya seperti itu?" katanya sedikit kesal.

"Aku sudah tua, Mr. Malfoy jadi wajar kalau aku melupakan suatu hal seperti ini… ah.. jangan-jangan kau sudah mengatakannya? Kau baik-baik saja Mr. Malfoy?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Healer Steward, aku baik-baik saja… terimakasih atas perhatian anda…" yang tidak perlu itu, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Apakah Mr. Potter tidak menyerangmu dengan mantra seperti penyayat dan membuat kau mengalirkan darah terus-menerus Mr. Malfoy? Ataukah kau tahu apa mantra untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Maaf sekali Healer, tapi Mr. Potter hanya mencekik saya, dan kemudian…kemudian… ia…" Draco tidak bisa mengatakan Potter menangis, karena rasanya aneh kalau sampai ada yang tahu Potter menangis, "… ia menghentikan cekikannya entah karena apa, Healer."

"Ah… sayang sekali, padahal seminggu yang lalu dua anak laki-laki Weasley masuk rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang sama mengenaskannya. Tapi beruntunglah Healer Erlen mengobati mereka disaat yang tepat."

'Dua anak laki-laki Weasley? Diserang Potter?'

"Penyebabnya?" tanya Draco.

Healer Steward menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Karena kau menaruh kata 'menggugurkan' dan 'kandunganmu' dalam satu kalimat."

"Oh… begitu…" jadi tidak hanya dirinya yang diserang oleh Potter.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Mr. Potter sekarang?"

"Saat ini ia sedang tidur, dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, walaupun gejala mualnya sangat buruk, tapi saya rasa kami masih bisa mengatasinya."

"Hm… begitu ya, kalau begitu… akan aku tunggu laporannya, Mr. Malfoy."

"Baik, Healer Steward, besok pagi sebelum ke rumah Mr. Potter saya akan tumpuk laporan saya beserta dua la-"

Healer Steward menyelanya, "Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada Mr. Potter saja. Kita semua banyak berhutang budi pada Mr. Potter." Katanya dengan bijaksana.

"Hem…benar juga, Healer Steward, saya akan bekerja sebaik mungkin."

Saat sepertinya Malfoy akan mengakhiri percakapan tiba-tiba Healer Steward mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, aku lupa."

"Iya, Healer?"

"Bisa kau periksa kan sekalian, apakah mulai muncul organ di dalam tubuh Mr. Potter?"

"Organ untuk apa, Healer? Untuk melahirkan kah? Bukankah, biasanya _male pregnancy _akan di _caesarean_?"

"Hem… itu kalau ia _reverse pregnancy_, ingat… Mr. Potter terkena sihir yang sangat kuno. Teks bukupun seakan-akan melupakannya."

Draco mengangguk tentang hal ini, "Ada mantra yang bisa saya gunakan?" karena ia tidak menemukan mantra yang bisa ia gunakan dibuku yang ia baca.

"Tidak perlu Mr. Malfoy, kau bisa melihatnya langsung. Apakah di tubuh Mr. Potter membentuk jalan keluar untuk bayi itu lahir. Karena aku belum sempat memeriksanya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalamu, Mr. Malfoy, yah… mungkin kau harus meminta izin pada Mr. Potter untuk melihatnya."

"Melihat apa?"

"Melihat jalan keluar si bayi nanti, ada atau tidak? Seperti wanita pada umumnya…."

"Errrr… di mana itu?" semoga apa yang ia tebak itu tidak salah… jangan…jangan…jangan sampai ia harus…

…

Harry membuka matanya. Ia tidak sadar apa yang terjadi padanya, karena terakhir kali hal yang ia ingat adalah tangannya mencekik Malfoy. Tapi saat ini ia tidak melihat Malfoy dimanapun sekalipun ia masih bisa melihat tasnya yang dan barang-barang dikamarnya yang berantakan.

Ia meluapkan amarahnya rupanya.

"Kreacher…" panggilnya, dan Elf itu pun muncul, "Kemana, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Mr. Malfoy, sedang menjawab floo dari Mr. Healer Steward, saat anda tidur, Sir…"

"Begitu… baiklah, kau bisa pergi." Dan elf itu pergi setelah ia mengumamkan sesuatu.

Harry mencoba berdiri dari kasurnya, dan sekalipun bersusah payah, tapi sepertinya ia bisa berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. tubuhnya masih lemah, dan ada jubah putih milik Malfoy ditubuhnya. Ia berjalan perlahan keluar, mungkin memang benar, 'aroma' Healer bisa membuatnya nyaman dan ia pun sadar kalau selama ia ada didekat Malfoy. Ia tidak merasakan mual sedikitpun dan rasanya nyaman.

Ia sampai di depan ruang tamu, dan bisa melihat Malfoy yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Healer Steward. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Melihat jalan keluar si bayi nanti, ada atau tidak? Seperti wanita pada umumnya…." Kata Healer Steward berwajah aneh.

"Errrr… di mana itu?" apalagi wajah Malfoy, memang apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Kau tidak tahu dimana letak seorang bayi dilahirkan dengan normal Mr. Malfoy?"

Apakah mereka sedang bermain tebak-tebakkan? Ataukah itu test rutin untuk calon Healer? Aneh sekali kalau memang begitu caranya menjadi Healer.

"Ten-tentu saya, tahu… Healer, tapi apakah saya harus melihatnya dengan kedua mata saya? Kenapa tidak Mr. Potter saja yang melihat lalu kita bisa lihat bersama dari pensieve?"

"Ide yang bagus Mr. Malfoy, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau melihatnya langsung? Apakah ada yang aneh? Bukankah kalian sama-sama laki-laki…"

Malfoy menelan ludahnya, dan Harry bisa tahu dari tenggorokannya yang seperti ada sesuatu yang turun.

"Ta-ta…"

Harry menyela, perkataan Malfoy, "Healer Steward?"

"Ah! Mr. Potter! Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Harry mengangguk, rasanya aneh melihat seseorang yang hampir ia bunuh menanyakan kabarnya dengan senyum, "Apakah anda juga baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, Mr. Potter. Hahaha… anda memang sangat kuat! Saya jadi tidak ragu, tentang kekuatan anda yang bisa mengalahkan Dark Lord tiga tahun yang lalu."

Rasanya tidak nyaman…

"Maaf, saya saat itu…"

"Tidak masalah, Mr. Potter… itu kesalahan saya, Oh ya!"

Malfoy kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Ada apa Healer Steward?" rasanya aneh, dan tidak ada rasa benci sedikitpun pada Healer, mungkin lebih tepatnya rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan saat ini. rasa bersalah karena pernah menyerangnya dengan sectumsempra, untung saja ia tidak mati.

"Begini… Kami meminta izin untuk Mr. Malfoy, agar ia bisa memeriksamu…"

"Memeriksa…. Apa?"

Dan sekali lagi, Malfoy menelan ludahnya.

…

Tbc~

…

:DDDD eaaaaa… 'pemeriksaan' macam apakah itu, hayoh! Otak kalian jangan memproduksi pemikiran yang tidak-tidak yaaaaa… :v *lol* T_T padahal saya beneran nangis waktu nulis chapter ini (pas Harry mau ngebunuh Malfoy) kenapa endingnya abstrak begini. Hahaha…

Hal yang perlu diperhatikan: rambut Malfoy saat dewasa itu panjang, dan saat merawat Harry itu pendek. _Partus Deprendo _itu buatan saya, kurang lebih artinya Partus; fetus, dan Deprendo; detect. Nggak tahu salah apa bener, nggak ngerti latin. Tanya aja sama google untuk keterangan lebih lanjut.

Sabar ya.. .ceritanya belum sepenuhnya keliatan 'pattern'nya. Dan kemungkinan chapter depan **full flashback**. **Nggak ada James? Setuju nggak**?  
buat **yukimiku, **saya yang buat karakter James tapi saya sendiri bingung ***ngikutin gaya james*** itu yang kaya apa ya? *lol [SPOILER ALERT] James-kan sebelas dua belas songong dan jail kayak Malfoy gitu.

Oh iya, cerita ini MAKSIMAL akan muncul setiap dua minggu dan bisa muncul lebih cepat dari itu...brarti lanjutannya palingggg lambat tanggal 15 Okt.. Ah,,, tadinya mau nongol ni cerita hari sabtu, tapi karena saya sedang sakit jadinya… kerjaannya tidur deh… gomen ne… :(((((

Thanks to: **madness break, Aristy, IFunny-danshi boy **(ini Valleria kan ya?), **Olive1315, CCloveruki, JungJaema, Guest-san1, Mayasari, Uzumaki Naa-chan, Paradisaea Rubra (**jeng Disaea, jangan panggil Tanpo)_, _**Fujoshi Ren, Angel Muaffi, Norfatimah96, Guest-san2, Dei, Rhie95, Heyoyo, Frosyita (**thanks udah langsung dibaca ), dan **YukiMiku for ** review…

Thanks juga sama yang nge-Fave dan nge-Alert. :)))) dan yang memberi saya semangat.

Thanks juga buat silent reader, yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu.


End file.
